Time Force Ninja
by yugioh5d
Summary: After A Accident at Bio Lab Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger is sent to Naruto's world to become a ninja and save Konoh. A Naruto/Power Rangers Timeforce Crossover first Eric/Sakura/F Kyuubi later Eric/Harem Please Read and Leave Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Silver Hills USA Year 2,001

Outside Bio Lab headquarters to the Silver Guardians. Two guards were keeping watch when they spotted a S.U.V. coming towards the gates and saw it had the Silver Guardians symbol on it. It then stop at the gates and the guards went over to see who it was.

"Okay sir. Roll down the window and state your business." said one of the guards

The window rolled down and a man about twenty one years old wearing the Silver Guardians uniform and a hat with the letters C.G.D. On it and sunglasses over his eyes look at the guards.

"My name is Eric Myers and I am here to see Mr. Collins. Is there a problem with that?" said Eric

"No sir just didn't know you were going to show up. Please proceed Mr. Myers." said the guard giving Eric a salute

With that Eric drove through the gates and got out of his S.U.V. . He then proceed to the lab. As he was walking he look down at his left wrist and look at the quantum morpher. He thought about how he found it and use it to become the quantum ranger and how he use his powers and the q rex to bcome leader of the Silver Guardians and got the mega battle armor. He was also thinking on how to get back at Wes for betraying him as a friend in prep school. He then stop outside the lab and went inside.

"Ah Eric good to see you could make it." said Mr. Collins

"Thank you sir." said Eric giving him a salute "So what is it that wanted to see me for?"

"I wanted you come to see something that will change the world and make Bio Labs rich." replied Mr. Collins

"What is it?" ask Eric

"I will let Dr. Zaskin explain it." said Mr. Collins

A man in his late thirties appeared holding a glass beaker with two pieces of yellow crystal in it.

"This here Mr. Myers is called a Trixyrium crystal and it will be the answer to the worlds energy crisis." said Dr. Zaskin

"What so special about it. It just looks like a regular crystal to me Doc." replied Eric

"This crystal has enough power to run a entire city for a 100 years. Once it is stable." said Dr. Zaskin

"How do you plan on making it stable?" ask Eric curious

"Dr. Zaskin has a machine that he made to make it stable." said Mr. Collins

"Yes I do. Please follow me." said Dr. Zaskin

He then led Eric and Mr. Collins over to a machine that look like something from the future.

"This machine here I invented will allow me to fuse the two halves togather to make the Trixyrium crystal complete and stable." said Dr. Zaskin

"So how many times have you use this?" ask Eric

"This will be the first real test I ran on it." replied Dr. Zaskin

"Are you sure it is going to work?" said Eric

"Don't worried Eric. Dr. Zaskin has ran thousands of computer tests and assures me it will work." replied Mr. Collins

"Now that is over lets begin the test shall we." said Dr. Zaskin

With that Dr. Zaskin put the two halves of the crystal into the machine and flip a switch on it. The machine started up and the crystal started to glow a blue color. Everything appeared to work until the machine started let out smoke and fire came out of it.

"What going on Doctor?" shouted Mr. Collins

"I don't know but we need to shut it off before something bad happens." replied Dr. Zaskin

"You two get out of here while I shut it down." said Eric

"That is crazy. Even if you shut it down it will still cause a small explosion that will kill you." said Dr. Zaskin

"Then I will take that chance." replied Eric with a commending voice

Before they could stop him. Eric ran towards the machine to shut it down. When he reach it it was letting out fire and smoke blocking his view of the switch. After twenty minutes of searching Eric finally found the switch and shut the machine down. All of the sudden Dr Zaskin and Mr. Collins saw the machine blow up in a big fireball sending them out the door into the hall. When they finally got up they saw the machine was in a million pieces and there was no sign of Eric except a burn mark where he once was.

"Okay Dr. Zaskin what happen to Eric?" ask Mr. Collins

"I don't know. But from what I see it appears he was vaporize from the explosion." replied Dr. Zaskin

Unotice to them Eric was not dead but was now traveling down a tunnel of light and was wondering when he was going to come out of the end. All of a sudden his body was covered by a white light . When it faded Eric saw he was in his 12 year old body. He then came out of the tunnel and fell on solid ground. He felt very weak and tired. He lift his head up and saw he was in a forest and also a town in the distance. Then he finally pass out from exhaustion.

Thats it for the first chapter. So what do you think of the story so far. The reason I did this was because I love the charter Eric from Power Rangers Time force as he has the same attitude as sasuke from Naruto and thought of putting him in a Naruto story. Eric will have access to his powers weapons vehicles and zord. Please review and leave comments. Next chapter Eric meets team seven and becomes a ninja. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. Author's note: There is reference to V.R Troopers in this chapter and they use to be own by Saban and I don't own them. Also this a AU telling of Eric's past and the metal Adamantium is own by marvel comics. Thank you

Outside The Village Hidden in The Leafs.

Team seven was just coming back from completing another d rank mission and were heading to the Hokage's tower to report to the Hokage.

"Man that mission was a waste of time." said Naruto

"What about you just shut your mouth Naruto." said Sasuke

"Oh your going to make me Sasuke." replied Naruto sticking his tongue out at Sasuke

"Naruto stop acting like a kid and leave Sasuke alone." shouted Sakura

"Well excuse me for being rude to the great Sasuke Uchilha." said Naruto mockingly

All of a sudden Sakura drove her fist into Naruto's head. Making him see stars.

"Hey you three quit arguing and just be glad the mission is over." yelled Kakashi to his students

"Sorry Kakashi sensei." said Sakura

With that they continued back towards the village. As they were leaping from tree to tree Sakura thought she saw something on the forest floor and decide to tell Kakashi about.

"Kakashi sensei I need to tell you something." said Sakura

"What is it Sakura?" ask Kakashi

"I saw something on the forest floor about 200 feet back." answered Sakura

"What did it look like?" ask Kakashi curious

"It look like a boy about our age laying face down on the ground and he was not moving." said Sakura

"Then I guess we should head to the spot and check it out." said Kakashi

With that team seven head to the spot to where Sakura saw the boy on the ground. When they got to the spot they drop to the ground. They saw a boy about their age dress in some strange cloths they never seen before laying face down on the ground knock out.

"Who is he Kakashi sensei?" ask Naruto

"I don't know Naruto. But something tells me he is not from around here." replied Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi. I wonder what that thing on his left wrist is? And what these letters C.G.D. On his hat stand for?" ask Sasuke

"I don't know." said Kakashi confuse

"I wonder what his name is?" ask Sakura

"How about you see if he has any identification on him Sakura. To see what his name is and where he comes from." answered Kakashi

With that Sakura search the boy over and found a wallet in his pocket and took out a I.D. Card with the name Bio Lab on it.

"This card says his name is Eric Myers Leader of a group called the Silver Guardians and he is from a place called Silver Hills California USA and works for a place called Bio Lab." said Sakura

"Where is this Silver Hills?" ask Naruto

"I have been all over the elemental countries and I have never heard of Silver Hills or this Bio Lab." said Kakashi confuse

"So what should we do with him Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Well we should bring him to the village's hospital and report this to the Hokage." replied Kakahi

With that Kakashi pick Eric up and slung him over his shoulder and they headed back full speed to the village. When they got there they drop Eric off at the hospital and the doctor said he just pass out from exhaustion and should wake up in the morning.

"You three should head home well I report to the Hokage and tell him about our strange guest." said Kakashi to his students

With that he leave in a breeze of wind and leafs. Sakura, Naruto,and Sasuke decide to head back to their homes and rest. Sakura told her teammates that she would check on the guy Eric in the morning and tell them how he was doing. With that they all said goodnight and went home.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower the Third Hokage Sarutobi was smoking on his pipe waiting for Kakashi to come back and give Sarutobi his report on the mission. All sudden there was a knock at the door outside his office.

"Come on in." said Sarutobi

With that Kakashi came into the office.

"Ah Kakashi good to see you. How did the mission go?" said Sarutobi

"The mission went as plan. But we encountered something unusual on the way back Lord Hokage." replied Kakashi

"How unusual?" ask Sarutobi

"Well we found a boy about my students age laying face down on the ground knock out." answered Kakash

"How is that unusual?" ask Sarutobi

"Well one thing is that he was dress in some strange cloths I never seen before. Another thing was we found a I.D. Card saying his name was Eric Myers and live someplace called Silver Hills that I know does not exist." answered Kakashi

"That is strange. Anything else to add?" said Sarutobi

"There is one more thing but I didn't want my team to worried about." said Kakashi

"What is it?" ask Sarutobi worried

"Well he has a lot of chakra in his body. But the strangest thing was he was giving off a huge amount of some kind of strange energy that I could not place." replied Kakashi

"Thanks for telling me this Kakashi. You are dismiss for now." said Sarutobi

With that Kakashi bowed and went out the door. Sarutobi then called for a nurse to come talk to him. After waiting 20 minutes a nurse came into his office.

"What can I do for you Lord Hokage?" ask the Nurse

"I went you watch over our guest Eric Myers and tell me when he wakes up so I can talk to him and found more about him." said Sarutobi

"As you wish Lord Hokage." replied the nurse

With that the nurse left.

The next morning in the hospital. Sakura came by the hospital to see if the boy Eric was up yet.

"Ah excuse me nurse." said Sakura to the nurse at the desk

"How my I help you ?" ask the nurse

"Can you tell me if the boy Eric Myers is up yet?" ask Sakura

"While he has not woken up yet. But he should wake up any minute." answered the nurse

"Well is it okay if I go see him until he wakes up?" said Sakura

"Well I was just going up there to check on him. So how about you accompany to his room?" replied the nurse

"Thanks a lot." said Sakura

With that the nurse led Sakura upstairs to Eric's room to check in on him.

Meanwhile in Eric's room. Eric was just starting to wake up and open his eyes. When he open his eyes he realize he was in a hospital room he never saw before. He look around the room and saw his Silver Guardian shirt and hat on a chair. He then look next to him and saw his sunglasses,headset, and Silver Guardian blaster on a desk next to the bed.

"Man I feel like I just been up against Ransik and his mutants." said Eric

At that moment Eric shut his mouth and wonder why he sounded like a 12 year old kid. He then look at his body and saw he was now a 12 year old version of himself.

"What the hell is going on here ?" ask Eric

"Well looks like our young patient is finally awake." said the nurse

Eric then look to his left and saw a nurse with a 12 year old girl with pink hair in strange cloths he never seen before. Eric then snap to full alert. He then grab his blaster off the desk and pointed it at Sakura and the nurse.

"Who the hell are you two? And where the hell I am?" shouted Eric in a commending voice

"Calm down young man your in the hospital in the Village Hidden in the Leafs." said the nurse

"Where the hell is that?" ask Eric confuse

"It is in Fire Country and my name is Sakura Haruno." said Sakura in a calm voice

"Never heard of it." said Eric

"You never heard of our village?" ask Sakura confuse

"Yeah and one more question. Do you two work for that mutant scumbag criminal Ransik?" ask Eric with venom in his voice

"Who the hell is this Ransik?" ask Sakura

With that Eric aim his blaster at the wall and pulled the trigger. A laser blast came out of the blaster and left a hole in the wall. Sakura and the nurse stood in fear of what just happen to the wall next to them.

"One more time. Do you two work for Ransik or not?" ask Eric in a commending voice

"That is enough. Drop your weapon now." said a voice

Eric look at the door and saw the Third Hokage Sarutobi looking at him with a mean look on his face.

"Who the hell are you old man?" ask Eric

"I am the Third Hokage leader of the village. Now put down your weapon and I will explain everything to you." said Sarutobi

With that Eric put his blaster back on the desk. Sarutobi then look at Sakura and the nurse and told them to leave. As soon as they left Sarutobi look at Eric and had a look of concern on his face.

"Your not from this earth are you?" ask Sarutobi

"What do you mean not from this earth?" ask Eric confuse

"I mean your from a different earth from another universe." said Sarutobi

"You mean I ended up on a different earth in another universe?" ask Eric

"That is exactly what I mean young man. Now how about you tell me about your self Eric?" said Sarutobi

Eric look into Sarutobi eyes and realize that he could trust him. With that Eric told him the story of how he was really 21 years old. How he join the Silver Guardians and how they protected the city from Ransik and sometimes help the Power Rangers. He also told him how he found the Quantum morpher and became the Quantum ranger and got control of the Q rex and use both of them to become leader of the Silver Guardians and deafeated many mutant criminals. He told him about Ransik and how he plan on talking over the world. And finally about the test to make a Trixyrium crystal that went wrong and how he woke up here in the hospital.

"That is quiet a story Eric." said Sarutobi

"Yeah it is. But I still don't know how I got here and ended up a 12 year old kid." replied Eric

"I think it must been the accident you told me about. The explosion must have sent you through the fabric of space time and the energy from it must of turn you back into a kid." said Sarutobi

"That would explain a lot." Eric

"I have another question to ask you Eric." said Sarutobi

"What is it?" ask Eric

"Well you have lot of what we ninja call chakra. But you are giving off a huge amount of strange energy that I don't know what it is. So I would like to know if you know what this energy is and tell me." said Sarutobi

"Oh that is just the power of my animal spirits and the magic that running through my body." said Eric

"Care to explain some more?" ask Sarutobi

"Well before I went to prep school I was train by a secret order called the order of the claw." said Eric Showing Sarutobi a tattoo on his arm showing a image of three claw marks

"What is this order all about?" said Sarutobi curious

"Well we learn to harness the power of our animal spirits within us. Most have one animal spirit. But some of us have more then one. My animal spirits are the tiger,shark, rhino, wolf, and a special spirit animal that is called the T rex which is a spirit of a prehistoric animal called a dinosaur. I develop a technique where I can use my animal spirits in ranger form and I called it the spirit ranger technique." said Eric with a smile

"That sound like it could be very useful in a battle." said Sarutobi

"It is but I never had to use it before." replied Eric

"Now where did you learn magic from?" ask Sarutobi

"Oh I was train by a sorceress name Udonna. Who taught me all sort of magic spells and I was also train by a person name Koragg the knight wolf. He taught me some more powerful spells and train me to be a knight even though he serves the side of evil he has a code of honor that made me respect him as a teacher." said Eric with pride

"That is a very nice story." said Sarutobi

"Yeah it is." replied Eric

" I have something important to ask of you Eric." said Sarutobi

"What is it ?" ask Eric

"Well since you have no way to get back to your earth and with your experience as a power ranger and leader of the Silver Guardians. How would you like to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and protect it?" ask Sarutobi

"What does a ninja of this village do?" ask Eric curious

With that Sarutobi told Eric about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He also told Eric about ninja ranks and about mission and their ranks as well.

"It sounds different then how I was taught to be a ninja. But you can count me in as ninja of this village ." said Eric

"That is good to here Eric. But what do you mean how you were taught to be a ninja?" said Sarutobi

"Well in my world I was train by two secret ninja academies call the wind ranger academy and thunder ranger academy. Where I learn to harness the power of air,earth, water, and thunder as well to ran pass the speed of sound called ninja streaking." said Eric

"That is very nice to hear Eric. Now that all you need to do is come see me in hour at the Hokage tower so I can give you the genin exam. Once you pass it you will be place on a team." said Sarutobi

Sarutobi then gave Eric directions on how to get there and left the room. Eric quickly put on his shirt, hat, sunglasses, and headset on, He then took his blaster and put in its hoister on his right side. He then left the hospital. Eric decide to ninja streak to the Hokage tower. He ran and disappeared into a red blur. After only five minutes of ninja streaking Eric reach the tower. He then went in inside and climb the stairs to the hokage's office. Before he could get to the door he was stop by a guard.

"What business do you have with the Hokage young man?" ask the guard

"The Hokage is expecting me to come so he can give me the genin exam so I can become a ninja of this village. Do you have a problem with that you jerk?" said Eric

"What is your name kid?" ask the guard

"It is Eric Myers." replied Eric

"Your the kid the Hokage told me to look out for. Sorry about the mix up. Go on in the Hokage is expecting you." said guard giving Eric a bow

With that Eric went pass the guard and went into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Eric good you to see that you came early." said Sarutobi

"Thanks Lord Hokage. So what kind of test are you going to give me?" ask Eric

"Well I am going to teach some genjutsu and ninjutsu. Since you have advance taijutsu skills thanks to your past training." said Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi showed Eric how to mold chakra and showed him the handsigns for the jutsu that he would need to learn to pass the test. After only half an hour Eric got all jutsu right on the first try and their was only two moreleft to go.

"Okay Eric the next jutsu is the transforming jutsu. I want you to transform into your older self." said Sarutobi

"Okay here goes nothing." said Eric

He made the handsign and said "Transform" There was smoke and when it disappeared Eric look like his old self.

"So did it work." said Eric with his adult voice

"You did it perfectly Eric." said Sarutobi

With that Eric was cover by smoke was back in his kid form.

"Okay Eric the final jutsu is called the shadow clone jutsu which is a jonin level jutssu." said Sarutobi

"Okay here goes all or nothing." said Eric

He then made the handsign and said "Shadow clone jutsu". Eric ended up making about 40 shadow clones. The clones then disappeared into smoke.

"Congratulations Eric. Your now officially a ninja of this village." said Sarutobi handing Eric a headband.

"Thank you very much sir." replied Eric giving Sarutobi a salute

"Now that you are a ninja you will be place on team seven. Who you will meet tomorrow at 12 o clock at training ground seven." said Sarutobi

"Okay. But where will I live and how will I pay for everything I need?" ask Eric

"I have taken care of giving you a apartment Eric." said Sarutobi handing Eric a piece of paper with the address of where he would be living.

He then handed Eric a plastic card with the symbol of the Hokage's crest on it.

"This card Eric will pay for everything you need including cloths,food, and your weapons. And don't worry about paying me back. Consider it a welcoming present." said Sarutobi

"Thank Lord Hokage. I only need weapons and food as I already have my cloths with me." said Eric

"What do you mean?" ask Sarutobi

"Well I always carry my cloths in a sub pocket dimension with is where my vehicles and zord are also stored in case something happens to me." answered Eric

"That is very smart thinking." replied Sarutobi

"Can you hand me a pen and some paper?" ask Eric

"Oh course. But why do you need them?" said Sarutobi handing Eric the pen and paper

"Well I would like to have some weapons custom made for me and I need the pen and paper to draw the blueprints so the people at the weapons store will know what I need." said Eric

With that Eric started to draw on the papers. After 20 minutes of drawing on the paper Eric showed Sarutobi what weapons he need to be made.

"Very interesting Eric. I can tell one is a dragon headed katana. But what our these other two weapons?" ask Sarutobi

"One is a sword that was use by a group of people called the celtic's and it is more deadly then the katana and the other is a knife that is use by a group of military people called the marines and is called a KA- Bar knife which is deadly if use right." replied Eric

"You seem to have a eye for weapons. " said Sarutobi

"Thank you very much Lord Hokage." replied Eric

"You should leave now so you can go shopping for your supplies and look around the village." said Sarutobi

With that Eric said goodbye to the Hokage and left. When Eric got out of the tower he headed towards the shopping district. When Eric got to the shopping district he saw a store with a sign that said The Wolf Claw weapons store and went inside. At the counter a 12 year old girl with her hair tied in two buns saw Eric come into the store.

"Hi welcome to the Wolf Claw. My name is Tenten how my I help you ?" said Tenten

"My name is Eric and I wanted to know if you make weapons here?" ask Eric

"Oh course we make weapons. My dad happens to be the best blacksmith in the village. Wait here while I go get him." said Tenten

With that Tenten disappeared in the back. After 15 minutes of waiting Tenten came back with a older looking man.

"My name is Dustin. What can I do for you?" ask Dustin

"I have some blueprints of weapons I would like to be made and wonder if you could make them since I am a new ninja of this village." said Eric handing Dustin the blueprints of the weapons he drew

"I seen the katana before but I never anything like the other two before. " said Dustin

"But will you be able to make them?" ask Eric

"Oh course I can. You came to the right place." replied Dustin

"Good I got two different kinds of metals that I want you to combine and make the weapons out of as well as the rest of the ninja weapons I need. Said Eric

With that Eric press a button on his morpher and about two piles of two different kinds of metal appeared. One pile was a silver white and the other was a bluish white.

"What kind of metals are these?" ask Dustin

"One is called Titanium which lighter then steel and 100 times stronger. The other one is called Adamantium which is a lot stronger then the Titanium. When you melt them down and mix them togather the result is a metal that is indestructible and has a razor sharp edge once forge into a weapon." said Eric

"It will take me until tomorrow for me to finish making your weapons out of these metals. But you can look around the store to see if there is anything else that catches your eyes." said Dustin

With that Eric look around the store. He saw all kinds of weapons but none that he like. Just as he was about to use the card that the Hokage gave him to pay for the weapons that were going to be made. He found himself drawn to a corner of the store and saw a weapon he never thought he would see. Staring back at him was the dragon dagger that he once saw the green ranger use on the news to call the dragonzord when he was younger.

"Ah excuse but where did you obtain this weapon from?" ask Eric

Dustin look up and saw that Eric was looking at the dragon dagger.

"Oh I found that in the forest about 7 years ago. I tried to sell it many times but no one seem to want it." replied Dustin

"I will take it then. It might come in handy." said Eric

With that he took the dragon dagger off the display and went to the counter. He then gave Dustin the card and paid for his weapons. He then walk out of the store. Eric then decide to find a place to eat before he head to his apartment to rest for the night. After two hours of looking for a place to eat Eric ended up bumping into Sakura.

"Watch where your going you jerk." shouted Sakura

"Sorry about bumping into you miss." said Eric

Sakura then look up and realize it was the boy Eric from the Hospital.

"Your that kid Eric Myers from the Hospital." said Sakura in a shaky voice

"Wait your that girl I saw with the nurse. Sorry about scaring you with my blaster." said Eric

"It alright. The Hokage told me and the rest of my team your story and that you are a ninja now." said Sakura

"Yeah I was place on team seven." said Eric

"That is my team so we are going to be teammates?" said Sakura

"Yeah we are. Do you know where there is a place to eat?" ask Eric

"There is a ramen stand not far from here. We could go there togather to get to know each other better." said Sakura

With that Sakura led Eric to the ramen stand. When they got there they saw Naruto eating his eighth bowel of ramen .

"Hey Sakura come sit down." said Naruto

With that Sakura and Eric sit down next to Naruto.

"So what will it be you two?" ask Ayame

"I will have some BBQ pork ramen." said Sakura

"I will have the same as her." replied Eric

Ayame then went to fill their orders. Naruto then look over and notice Eric sitting next to Sakura.

"So your that guy Eric Myers that we found. My name is Naruto the next Hokage." said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Naruto." said Eric

"So your a ninja now and on our team?" ask Naruto

"Yeah I am ." replied Eric

"Well you better stay out of my way of becoming Hokage." said Naruto

All of a sudden Sakura drove her fist into Naruto's head knocking him to the floor.

"What was that for?" ask Naruto

"That was for being rude to our new teammate." said Sakura with a angry tone

All of a sudden Sakura and Naruto heard Eric laughing.

"What so funny?" ask Naruto

"You two remind of the fights that me and my half brother Ryan Steele use to have when I lived with him and my dad." said Eric

"You have a brother?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well half brother. We have the same father but different mothers." replied Eric

"What was he like?" ask Naruto Curious

"Well he use to be part of a team of superheros called the V.R. Troopers. When they defeated Grimlord Ryan gave me his virtualizer as a good luck charm." said Eric pointing to a necklace that had a gold pendant with a gold crystal on top of it hanging around his neck.

"Does it still work?" ask Sakura

"Well I can't use to transform into a V.R. Trooper but I can use the power to boost the powers of my Quantum Ranger form." answered Eric

"Man Eric you had quiet the interesting life where you come from." said Naruto

With that Eric and Sakura's ramen was serve. After they finish their meals Eric told Sakura and Naruto he would see them in the morning at training ground seven to meet the rest of the team. With that he wish them goodnight and headed towards his apartment. When he got there he open the door and went up to his room. He then put all his cloths away and wash his Silver Guardians uniform. He finally put his pajamas on . He then got in bed and fall to sleep.

Next Morning

Eric woke up early and got of bed. He quickly took a shower and brush his teeth. He then put on his Silver Guardians uniform and tied his headband around his left arm. He then went downstairs and ate breakfast. After eating breakfast Eric decide to head to the Wolf Claw weapons store to pick up his weapons. He went out the door and walk to the store. After 20 minutes of walking Eric finally reach the store and went inside. Dustin was at the counter getting ready to start the work day when he saw the door open and saw Eric come in.

"Good morning Eric." said Dustin

"Good morning sir. Are my weapons all done?" ask Eric

"Your weapons are all set. Just wait right here while I go got them." replied Dustin

With that Dustin went into the back to get Eric his weapons. After only waiting 10 minutes Dustin came back carrying Eric's weapons and their sheaths.

"You know Eric. You have a talent for drawing weapons. It was hard work making them but I think I did a good job." said Dustin

With that Dustin handed Eric the weapons. Eric decide to look at his custom made weapons to admire the craftsmanship. The celtic sword was six feet long and had a picture of a griffon surround by flames in front of a egyptian pryamid and the egyptian sphinx with sunbeams coming down on it and the sun had the eye of Ra in the middle. The KA-Bar knife look the same as the marines use there was even a compass on the handle. The blade had the symbols of all the military branches and next to it was a American Flag shield with a bald eagle with the wings spread out behind the shield and inside the shield was a picture of the twin towers in the New York city skyline with another bald eagle soaring overhead and above it was the date September 11th 2,001 with the words "We Will Never Forget" below the date and with the symbols of the New York fire and police departments below the words. The dragon headed katana had a white dragon's head and the blade was snow white. On the blade was a picture of a eastern dragon and a western dragon wrap around a sword surrounded by flames and a pile of gold and gemstones on the bottom of the picture. Eric's kuni knifes and shuriken were all black as night and had pictures of a lion and tiger underneath a full moon.

"You done a excellent job making these weapons sir. I can tell you put a lot of love and effort into making them. Thanks a lot." said Eric

"Your very welcome Eric." replied Dustin

Eric put the celtic sword on his back in its sheath. He then strap the katana to his left side and strap the KA-Bar knife to his right leg. Finally he put his kuni and shuriken into his weapons pouch and strap it to his right side. Before Eric left Dustin gave him some paper bombs and wish him good luck as a ninja. When Eric got out of the store he look at a clock to see at time it was.

"It's already 11:30. I better got going to meet the rest of of my team." shouted Eric

With that Eric ran and ninja streak towards the training ground to meet the rest of team seven. He manage to make it in five minutes and stop in front of Sakura and Naruto. Eric notice they had a look of amazement on their faces.

"Hey you guys." said Eric

"Good morning Eric." said Sakura

"Hey Eric do you think you can teach me to ninja streak?" ask Naruto

"I don't think so Naruto. It takes a year to learn ninja streaking." replied Eric

"Oh Eric. I want to interdouce you to Sasuke." said Sakura pointing to Sasuke

"Hi there Sasuke. The names Eric Myers." said Eric holding out his hand in greeting

"Whatever you say loser." replied Sasuke

All of a sudden Naruto and Sakura saw Eric with a look of anger and disgust on his face. Eric then took his sunglasses off and his eyes look like their were on fire and seem to burn a hole in Sasuke.

"You know what Sasuke. You remind of the rich kids I had to deal with in prep school. You think the world resolves around you and except to get everything handed to you on a silver platter. But your nothing more then a spoiled little brat that pouts and is mean to everyone when something does not go your way. And the truth is you are not the best ninja in the world like you think you are." said Eric with hatred and venom in his voice

"What the hell did you just say to me?" demanded Sasuke

"You know what I said to you jerk."replied Eric

"Do you have any idea who I am?" ask Sasuke

"Yeah the Hokage told me what happen to your clan. But it is not a excuse to be mean to others and treat them like dirt." said Eric

"How about we settle this with a spar to see who is stronger." said Sasuke

"Then your on." replied Eric

Before Eric and Sasuke could even prepare to face each other. They were both blown to the ground by a gust of wind.

"Thats enough you two." said a voice shouting

Eric quickly got to his feet and saw a man with silver hair wearing a mask hiding the bottom of his face and with one part of his headband covering his left eye. He had a look of anger on him.

"Who are you?" ask Eric

"The names Kakashi and I am your jonin teacher." said Kakashi

"Why did you have to interrupte our spar Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Because one you two should not be sparing out of anger and two giving Eric's battle experience as leader of the Silver Guardians and his past training. You would have lost in less then a minute fighting him." replied Kakashi

"Well since that settled. How about you tell me your likes and dislikes as well as your goaled Eric?" ask Kakashi looking at Eric

"Well I have a few likes that I will not name. I have only one dislike and his name happens to be Wesley Collins. And my goal is to one day to form the Silver Guardians here to help protect this village from harm. " said Eric

" That is very interesting Eric. But before we get to the mission. I want you to spar with me with the intent to kill." said Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei. Why do you want to battle with Eric?" ask Naruto

"It is because I want to test his skills against mine." replied Kakashi

"That sound very reasonable Kakashi sensei." said Sakura

"So Eric you think you can beat me?" ask Kakashi

"I don't even have to move from this spot to beat you Kakashi sensei." replied Eric

Everyone was wondering what Eric meant. When all of a sudden Eric's body was covered in a blue fire like aura with what look like a image of a shark in the middle of it. All of a sudden a blur of light blue came out of nowhere and threw Kakashi backwards into the ground. When Kakashi got to his feet he saw in front of him the jungle fury shark ranger ready to battle.

"So this must be your spirit ranger technique that the hokage told me about." said Kakashi

"Yes it is. So ready to lose." replied Eric

With that Eric got into a fighting stance and the shark ranger did the same thing. The shark ranger then charge Kakashi head on. Kakashi mange to block the shark rangers fist but Eric did a sweeping kick and the shark ranger did the same thing knocking Kakashi off his feet again.

"I guess this is going to be harder then it looks." said Kakashi

Kakashi then lifted his headband up reveling his sharigan. He then made a handsign and said " Shadow clone jutsu." with a poof of smoke there was now 30 Kakashi's.

"You will not win this battle Eric." said all the Kakashi's togather

"Don't bet on it." replied Eric

With that said all the Kakashi's pulled out kuni knifes and attack the shark ranger. Eric did kicks and punchs and the Shark ranger did the same thing slowly taking out the shadow clones one by one until there was only the real Kakashi left. Eric then did a flying kick which the shark ranger did to and made contact with Kakashi sending him to the ground.

"Got you." said Eric

All of a sudden Kakashi disappeared into smoking leaving a log in his place.

"What a substitution jutsu. So where is the real Kakashi?" ask Eric

After thinking real quick Eric snap his fingers.

"Oh course he is hiding underground to catch me by surprise. But it will not work." said Eric

Eric then raise his leg up and the shark ranger did the same thing. Eric then brought his leg down hard to the ground. When the shark ranger did the same thing the ground shook and big chunks of earth flew into the air reveling Kakashi with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Very impressive Eric. You leave me no choice but to use my most powerful jutsu." said Kakashi

Kakashi then put his arm down and focus all his chakra into it. Lighting then appeared in his hand.

"This jutsu is called the chidori and it spells the end of your spirit ranger." said Kakashi

"My spirit ranger has a finishing move to Kakashi sensei ." replied Eric

All of a sudden the fin blades appeared in the shark rangers hands. The fin blades glowed blue and the shark ranger charge Kakashi. Who charge the shark ranger with his chidori. When the two clash the shark rangers finishing move canceled out Kakashi's chidori and slash Kakashi so hard. Kakashi fell to the ground exhausted and losing a good amount of chakra to.

"Looks like I win this battle Kakashi sensei." smiled Eric

The shark ranger then pick up Kakashi and disappeared into blue smoke.

"Very impressive Eric using your spirit ranger to defeat me. Something tells me you make jonin or even anbu one day with your skills." said Kakashi

"Thanks a lot Kakashi sensei." replied Eric

"You okay Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura

"Yeah just had the wind knock out of me." replied Kakashi

"Man Kakashi sensei. Eric took you out no problem." said Naruto

"That was just pure dumb luck." said Sasuke. Who was angry that Eric process so much power.

"Okay settle down you four. It time to begin the mission." said Kakashi.

"What is the mission?" ask Sakura

"Well this mission is a important one and needs to be done quickly." said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

That it for this chapter. So what did you think of Eric becoming a ninja and being put on team seven. And the battle between the Shark ranger and Kakashi. I got the idea for the spirit rangers by watching Power Rangers Jungle Fury and thought it would give Eric a edge in a fight. The Reason for the images in Eric's Ka- Bar knife is because to pay tribute to everyone who lost their lifes on September 11th . As always please review and leave comments as I really want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers are own by Disney. Author's Note: There will be references to Rambo,Highlander, and Charmed as it explains more of the Au past of Eric in this story and I don't own them . Thanks.

"Raven have you spotted the target yet?" ask Naruto

"No I have not fox." replied Sasuke over his earphone

"How about you Tiger?" ask Naruto over his earphone

"That is a negative Fox." said Sakura

"Q Rex have you seen the target yet?" ask Sakura

"Yeah it is to the right of Fox." said Eric over his headset

All of a sudden a blur of orange fur ran past Naruto.

"I see the target. I am going in for the capture." replied Naruto who then lunge for the orange blur

All of a sudden the rest of team seven heard Naruto screaming bloody murder. They then headed towards where the screaming was coming from. When they got there they saw Naruto holding the cat as it was clawing him.

"Have you four acquired the target yet?" ask Kakashi over his earphone

"Yeah we got the target ." replied Eric holding back his laughter

"Can any of you guys get this crazy cat off me." shouted Naruto

With that they headed back to meet up with Kakashi. As they were walking Eric started to feel dizzy and light head.

"Eric are you alright?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah I am fine Sakura just a little dizzy from chasing the cat." answered Eric with a smile

"Well we better hurry up and meet Kakashi so we can report to the Hokage." said Sasuke

With that they continued on back to meet Kakashi. After ten minutes they saw Kakashi leaning on a tree looking at them.

"Good work you four completing the mission. Now lets head back to the Hokage to get our next mission." said Kakashi

With that team seven headed to the Hokage's tower. When they got there they handed the cat over to the lady who then started to hug it tight.

"That's what that stupid cat gets for clawing me." said Naruto laughing

"I kind of feel sorry for that cat." said Sakura

"Yeah no wonder it ran away." replied Eric

The lady then paid the Hokage and left. The Hokage then look at a paper and at team seven.

"Good work completing the mission. Now next mission is to clean up the streets." said Sarutobi

"Come on old man. Enough of these stupid missions. I want a real ninja mission." shouted Naruto

"Naruto mind your manners." said Kakashi

"Ah I agree with Naruto Kakashi sensei. Most of these missions is something a regular person could do." said Sakura

"There is a reason why we are given low rank missions." said Kakashi

"What is it?" ask Sakura

"It is about building teamwork." replied Sarutobi

"What does that mean?" ask Sasuke

"It means Sasuke the more we work as a team the more higher ranking missions we get." replied Eric

"Eric is correct Saskue. You four are new genin and need to work on teamwork before getting any higher ranking missions. But since Naruto is eager for a real ninja mission. How about a C rank mission. What do you think Kakashi?" said Sarutobi

"I think it will help them become a better team and I would like to see Eric in action since I think he is ready for a challenge." replied Kakashi

"Then your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves." said Sarutobi

With that a old man came in who appeared to be drunk and angry.

"Where is my escort?" demanded Tazuna

"They are in front of you." said Sarutobi

"What you got to be kidding me there nothing but a bunch of kids." shouted Tazuna

"You better watch what you say old man." said Naruto

"Naruto calm down." said Sakura

"You are well protected Tazuna. My team is ready for anything." said Kakashi

"Well you better be right." replied Tazuna

"Kakashi your team will leave tomorrow at nine 0clock from the gates to escort Tazuna back to his home." said Sarutobi

"You heard him team go home and prepare for the mission tomorrow and meet at the gates at eight 0clock sharp." shouted Kakashi

With that Kakashi leave team seven alone to prepare for the mission.

"Hey you guys want to go to the ramen stand to eat before we head to our homes?" ask Naruto

"Sorry Naruto. I got to head home before my mom worries about me." said Sakura

"I don't feel like hanging out with you dobe." replied Sasuke

"You can count me in Naruto." said Eric

"Thanks Eric." said Naruto

With that Eric and Naruto said goodnight to Sakura and Sasuke and headed towards the ramen stand. As they were walking Eric notice that the villagers were staring at Naruto and calling him demon under their breath. After ten minutes they reach the ramen stand and sat down.

"What will it be tonight?" ask Ayame

"I will a bowl of BBQ pork ramen." said Naruto

"I will have the same as him." replied Eric

As Ayame wait to fill their orders Naruto notice Eric was looking at him.

"What's the matter Eric? Ask Naruto

"Well Naruto I saw some villagers stare at you and called you demon and wanted to know why." replied Eric

"It is because 12 years ago a nine tailed fox demon attack our village until the fourth hokage killed it. I happen to be born that day and because of my whisker marks the villagers see as the demon." said Naruto

"Man Naruto I am sorry that the villagers treat you like that." said Eric

"Thanks a lot Eric." replied Naruto

With that Ayame came and serve them their ramen. As they were eating Naruto decide to ask Eric a question.

"Hey Eric mind if I ask you a question?" ask Naruto

"I don't mind Naruto. Ask away." said Eric

"Well you told us about your brother and father. But what was your mother like?" ask Naruto

"Well Naruto she was a special person in more ways then one and she was always there to look out for me even if I felt like I failed her." replied Eric

"Man Eric she sounds like a special person. I wish I had a mom and dad like you." said Naruto

"Well I guess I was lucky to have them." replied Eric

"Where is your family right now?" ask Naruto

"I don't feel like saying anything more about my family right now." replied Eric with a sad tone

"Why did something bad happen to them?" ask Naruto

"It is a personal matter Naruto and I just don't feel like talking about it right now." said Eric

"Okay Eric I will drop the subject." said Naruto

With that they went back to eating their ramen . After they finish their meal and paid for it Eric got up and all of a sudden felt dizzy and light headed again like earlier on the mission.

"Eric are you okay?" ask Naruto

"Yeah I am alright Naruto just probably ate to fast." replied Eric

"I think you should head home and rest Eric before the mission tomorrow." said Naruto

"I take your advice Naruto. I head home and rest." replied Eric

"Okay then see you in the morning Eric." said Naruto

"You two Naruto." replied Eric shaking Naruto's hand

With that Eric headed for his apartment. When Eric reach his apartment and got inside he went right upstairs and started to pack for the mission tomorrow. He put some cloths in his sub pocket dimension made sure his Silver Guardians uniform was wash and dry for the mission tomorrow. He then look his weapons over and suddenly stop when he look at his Ka- Bar knife. It look similar to the knife his uncle once use in the Vietnam war and every war he was in. He remember his uncle teaching Eric everything that he learn as a Green Beret and saying the training was to help keep Eric safe from danger and kill his enemies if they tried to kill him. Eric remembered something that his uncle taught him nine years ago.

Flashback Nine Years Ago Ocean Buff

"Okay Eric I am going to teach how to kill your enemy with a knife quick and swift before they know what hit them." said a man that wore a green t shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots. His hair was curly black hair that came down to his shoulders with a red piece of cloth wrap around his head. He had dog tags on with the name John Rambo on them.

"Uncle John . What is the purpose of teaching me this for?" ask 12 year old Eric

"It is to protect you from the darklighters and everyone of my former enemies." said a women who had long blond hair streak with silver. Her eyes were green and she wore blue jeans with a red t shirt and white sneakers on her feet.

" But why mom do your enemies want with me?" ask Eric

"It is because your special. Isn't that right Alexis?" said John to his sister

"Your uncle is right Eric you are special because you are half whitelighter and part immortal since your grandfather Duncan is a immortal." replied Alexis to her son

"I know but your not a whitelighter anymore mom. So why do the darklighters and demons keep on attacking us for?" ask Eric confuse

"It is because of what I did while I was a whitelighter until I met your dad and had you." said Alexis

"I guess that is understandable." replied Eric

"Since that settled. How about we get back to your training Eric?" said John

"Okay Uncle John." replied Eric

With John took his knife and stab the dummy in the chest and slash the dummy across the chest leaving a deep gash on it.

"Okay Eric. Now it is your turn." said John handing Eric the knife

With that Eric took the knife and did the same thing as he uncle showed him to the dummy.

"Good job Eric." said John looking at Eric

"Thanks a lot Uncle John." replied Eric

End of Flashback

After coming back to reality Eric put his knife back in its sheath. He then finish packing the rest of his stuff. He finally put on his pajamas and went to sleep. That night Eric had a dream. He dreamt that he was back in his childhood home.

"Eric." said a voice in the room

"Who is there?" ask Eric

"Eric." said the voice again

"Show yourself now." said Eric pulling out his blaster

All of a sudden a light appeared in the room. When it faded it a woman was standing in the room looking at Eric.

"Hello my son." said the woman

"Mom what are you doing in my dream?" ask Eric confuse

"I came to tell you something important Eric." said Alexis

"What is it?" ask Eric

"I came to tell you. That your powers have been reawaken Eric." replied Alexis

"But how. I bind my powers when I was 15 so I could live a normal life." said Eric confuse

"You did Eric. But you see when you were sent here by that accident your powers were unbind and there is no way to bind them again." said Alexis

"You mean there is no way to bind my powers again?" ask Eric

"I am afraid it is true Eric." said Alexis

"So what do I do now?" ask Eric

"I think you should start using your powers to help the people of this ninja village and protect your new friends." replied Alexis

"I think you are right mom." said Eric

"Before I go Eric I got one more thing to say." said Alexis

"What is it?" ask Eric

"I wanted to say I am proud of you for being the quantum ranger and becoming a ninja of this world to protect it and that no matter what you will always be my son and I love you." said Alexis

"I love you to mom." replied Eric

With that Eric woke up in his bed with a cold sweat.

"Man what a dream." said Eric in a shaky voice

Something told Eric that it wasn't just a dream but a message from his mother. He decide to see if his powers had been reawaken like his mother said. Eric took out his KA-Bar knife and made a deep cut on his arm with it. Gold light appeared around the cut and in less then a second the cut healed without leaving traces of blood or a scar where Eric had cut his arm. Eric then look his clock and found out it was only 5:30 am. Eric decide to get up and get ready for the mission since he was awake now. He took a shower and brush his teeth. He then put on his Silver Guardians uniform and strap on his weapons and went downstairs and ate his breakfast. After Eric ate his breakfast he look at the clock again and read it was now 6:30 am. Eric decide to head the meeting place early by orbing so he could get some training done. Eric then got up and contracted real hard and suddenly disappeared into sparking white light and reappeared one second later outside the gates of the village.

"While since I have a few hours to wait for the others. I should do some training with my katana." said Eric to himself

With that Eric took out his katana from its sheath and started to slash and block like he was fighting someone. As Eric was practicing he look at his katana and remembered one of the times his grandfather was teaching him how to use a sword to protect himself from his grandfather enemies.

Flashback Crossworld City Eight Years Ago

Inside Tao's Dojo 18 year old Ryan Steele was sitting next to the Immortal Watcher Joe Dawson as his half brother Eric Myers was trading swordblows with their grandfather.

"Come on Eric you have to try hardier if you want to get better than me." said a man with a scottish accent who appeared to be about 30 years old but was really over 400 years old. He wore a white t shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and he was looking at Eric.

"Come on grandpa. I am trying my best." said 13 year old Eric

"Calm down Eric. You need to pay attention to what grandfather is trying to teach you." said Ryan

"Yeah Eric. This is training is to make sure you are prepared in case you encounter a immortal. Right Duncan." said Joe

"Ryan and Joe are right Eric. Since your part immortal you will have to learn to defend yourself from immortals who would want to kill you." said Duncan

"But how come I am part immortal and Ryan and dad aren't?" ask Eric confuse

"It is because since your mom was a whitelighter until after you were born Eric. Your whielighter powers activated the immortal gene that laid dormant in your dad and brother making you part immortal." explain Joe

"But why would immortals try to kill me anyways?" ask Eric

"It is because grandfather is the only immortal to have kids and they would kill you to get back at grandfather out of revenge." replied Ryan

"I understand it now. This training is to keep me safe." said Eric

"That is right Eric. Now are you ready to continue with your training?" said Duncan

"Yes I am grandpa and I promise one day I will be better then you." replied Eric with a smile

End Flashback

Eric continue to practice with his katana until an hour and a half later the rest of team seven and Tazuna showed up. Sakura notice that Eric was very skilled with a sword as she watch Eric practice with his katana.

"Good morning Eric." shouted Naruto

"Good morning to all of you." replied Eric

"Eric where did you get your weapons from?" ask Sakura

"Oh these I had made at the wolf claw out of two metals I brought with me from my earth." replied Eric

"Whats so special about these two metals?" ask Sasuke curious

"Well by themselves they are stronger then steel. But combine they make a metal that is indestructible and has a razor sharp edge once forge into a weapon." said Eric

"How sharp?" ask Kakashi curious

"It is sharp enough to cut clean threw pure diamond like it was not there in one slice." replied Eric

"Man that is sharp." said Naruto with a shudder

"That is good but can we get going. My bridge will not build itself you know." shouted Tazuna

"Okay team lets get the move on." commend Kakashi

With that Team seven headed out towards the Land of Waves. Sakura and Eric covered the rear while Sasuke and Naruto covered the middle and finally Kakashi covered the front. As they were walking Kakashi notice a puddle on the ground.

"That strange it has not been rain for days with means this is a trap." thought Kakashi

Eric was wondering why Kakashi stop when he shouted "Everybody protect Tazuna now.". All of a sudden two mask ninja with metal claws on one hand came out of the bushes and attack Kakashi who fell to the ground dead. The ninja then came after team seven.

"Naruto Sakura you two protect Tazuna. Sasuke you and me will take care of these ninja." ordered Eric

With that Eric and Sasuke started to do battle with the ninja. Eric took out some kuni and threw it at one of the ninja. The kuni hit the ninja making him fall the ground and covered by smoke reveling to be a log.

"What a substitution jutsu. So where did he go?" shouted Eric

"Somebody help." shouted Sakura frozen in fear as the ninja came towards her.

Eric quickly took out his KA-Bar knife and disappeared in a blur. Sakura was frozen in fear as the ninja came towards her with his metal claw hand out ready to strike. All of a sudden Sakura saw Eric come out of nowhere standing in front of her and watch as the ninja metal claw strike Eric in the chest leaving three claw marks on him. Eric then quickly took his knife and stab the ninja in the chest by surprise and slice the knife across the ninjas chest like his uncle John taught him leaving a big gash on the ninjas chest who then fell to the ground dead.

"Oh my god Eric are you alright?" ask Sakura running towards her teammate worried

"Yeah I fine Sakura. He just tore my shirt." replied Eric

"What do you mean? I saw that ninja leave claw marks on your skin." said Sakura

Sakura then look at where the ninja got Eric and saw there was no claw marks or blood where she saw the ninja strike Eric.

"I am sure that ninja left some claw marks on your skin Eric." said Sakura surprise

"I guess you were mistaken Sakura. As you can see only my shirt got claw." replied Eric

Eric then took his hand and place over his shirt and started to chant a spell and a mystic spell seal appeared and his shirt was fix. At that moment Naruto and Sasuke came over with Tazuna to check on Eric and Sakura .

"Sakura Eric are you two alright?" ask Naruto

"Yeah were fine Naruto thanks to Eric." replied Sakura

"Looks like you took care of that other ninja Sasuke." said Eric

"Yeah I did. But what do we do without Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Oh I wouldn't worry about me." said Kakashi appearing from the bushes alive

"Kakashi sensei your alive." shouted Naruto

"Oh course I am alive Naruto ." replied Kakashi

"But we saw those ninja kill you." said Sakura

"You use the substitution jutsu to get away didn't Kakashi sensei?" said Eric

"You are correct Eric." replied Kakashi

"But why did you hide and not help us Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Because I wanted to see if you four could handle them yourself and to see if they were after us or something else." said Kakashi

"So what were they after?" ask Sakura

"They were after our friend the bridge builder ." replied Kakashi looking at Tazuna

"What makes you think they were after me?" ask Tazuna shouting

"Because when I was hiding. I saw that they were trying to kill Sakura to get to you. Now tell us the truth why you hire us for a c rank mission instead of a b or a rank mission like this should be class or we will leave you here by yourself." replied Kakashi giving Tazuna a cold stare

With that Tazuna explain that his Land had become poor since a man name Gato took over the shipping bussiness and killed anyone who stood up to him and wanted him dead so the bridge would not get finish and ruin his plans and that getting ninja to help was the only way get rid of Gato and all they could afford was a c rank mission. He beg Kakashi to help him and his Land get rid of Gato once and for all.

"I don't know if me and my team should help you as you paid us for a c rank mission and this is clearly a b or a rank mission. What do you four think we should do?" said Kakashi

"I say we go and get rid of this Gato." said Naruto

"I was getting sick of these d rank missions anyways. So I say count me in." said Sasuke

" I agree with Naruto Tazuna needs our help." replied Sakura

"And what about you Eric?" ask Kakashi

"I handled worse mutant criminals then this Gato. So I say if Tazuna and his people need our help then we should go." said Eric

"Well looks like we will escort you back to the Land of Waves and help your people." said Kakashi

" Thank you." replied Tazuna

With that Team seven continued back on there way to the Land of Waves.

Meanwhile inside a cave in the Land of Waves. Gato was talking to a man with the bottom of his face covered in bandages and had a huge sword on his back.

"Zabuza your ninja have failed to kill Tazuna and the ninja he hired. You said that you and your ninja were the best so what do you plan on doing now?" shouted Gato

"Since my ninja have failed. I plan on taking care of Tazuna and these ninja he hired myself. So don't worry yourself Gato. I will still kill Tazuna like you paid me to do." said Zabuza

"You better not fail me this time Zabuza or I will not pay you anymore." replied Gato as he left

Meanwhile Team seven were heading to the Land of Waves in a new formation. Naruto and Sauske were guarding the rear while Eric and Sakura were now guarding the middle with Kakashi still in the front. As they were walking Tazuna decide to ask Eric a question.

"So Eric your not originally from the Hidden Leaf Village are you?" ask Tazune curious

"No I come from a place called Silver Hills that is on a different earth in another universe. I use to be leader of a group called the Silver Guardians before I came to the village and became a ninja." replied Eric

"How did you ended up here on this Earth?" ask Tazuna

"I came here as a result of a accident that happen at Bio Lab. It sent me through the fabric of space time and turn me back into a 12 year old kid." said Eric

"So how old did you use to be?" ask Tazuna

"I was 21 years old before the accident." replied Eric

With that said they continued to walk in silence. After two more hours of walking team seven came to a pier with a man waiting in a boat.

"Tazuna you made and you brought the ninja." said the man

"Yes I did and now Gato will be finish for good." replied Tazuna

With that said everyone got into the boat and sat down. The man then untied the boat and they sailed off towards the Land of Waves. As they were sailing Sakura saw Eric looking at his KA-Bar knife and notice the images on it and the date September 11th 2,001 one with the words "We Will Never Forget" written below it and decide to ask Eric what they meant.

"Ah Eric can I ask you a question?" ask Sakura

"Sure Sakura ask away." replied Eric

"What does the images and the date September 11th 2,001on your knife with the words "WE Will Never Forget" represent?" ask Sakura curious

At that moment team seven saw that Eric had a sad and solemn look on his face.

"Eric are you alright?" ask Naruto worried

"I am fine Naruto just that the question Sakura ask me is bringing back some sad memories of what happen on that date with was just a one and a half ago." said Eric with a sad tone

"So what happen on that date?" ask Sasuke

"That date is the date that my country was attack by terrorist." replied Eric

"Please tell us what happen Eric?" ask Kakashi

"Well it happen in the morning when I was getting ready to go to work. I turn on the news and it said that a airplane had just crash into one of the towers of the world trade center. I sat there watching a few minutes later another plane crash into the other tower setting it on fire. Three hours later a third plane hit the Pentagon and finally a couple of hours later a fourth and final plane crash into a field in Pennsylvania. I watch as the towers fall to the ground in a heap of smoke and ash." said Eric

"How many people died?" ask Sakura scared

"It was in the thousands including hundards of police and firefighters that went into the towers to save as many people as they could." replied Eric

"Thats way worse then when the Kyuubi attack the village. Only about two hundard people died." said Kakashi shock

"While it only got worse for me." said Eric

"What do you mean?" ask Naruto

"My mother work in the first tower that got hit and she was on the top floor so she died when the plane hit. My dad and my half brother Ryan were on the flight that crash into the field. They were on the flight coming to see me for the week. They called me on my dads cell phone and said that they were going to fight back against the terrorist on the plane and crash it before it hit the white house where the president lived. Before they hang up they said they were proud of me for becoming the quantum ranger and they would always be with me in spirit. They died as heroes ." said Eric who then broke down in tears remembering that day

" Eric I am so sorry for what happen to you." said Sakura giving Eric a hug comforting him

"So that why you didn't want to talk more about your family when we were at the ramen stand." said Naruto feeling sorry for Eric

"Eric I am so sorry for us bringing up these sad memories for you." said Kakashi

"It okay Kakashi sensei. It feels good to finally talk about." replied Eric

"Well since thats over with. Can we focus on the mission?" said Sasuke

With that said they continued to sail in silence. After three hours they finally came to the Land of Waves and landed at a dock.

"Okay everybody got out and lets get the move on." shouted Kakashi

With that team seven got out of the boat and thank the boatman. They then started towards Tazuna house. As they were walking Eric started to have a feeling they were being watch.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." shouted Eric

"What is it Eric?" ask Kakashi

"Do you have a feeling like we are being watch?" ask Eric

"Yeah I do feel like we are being watch." replied Kakshi

"If we are being watch then I will take them out my self." said Naruto

"Oh like what you did when we were attack by those ninja." replied Sasuke

"You making fun of me Sasuke." shouted Naruto

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone and besides I saw you frozen in fear like I was from seeing those ninja." said Sakura

"Well that was then and this is now." replied Naruto

"Can you two be quiet. I thought I heard something coming from the bushes." said Eric

Just as Eric said that the bushes started to move. Naruto quickly took out a kuni and threw it into the bushes. A few seconds later a white rabbit came out of the bushes with Naruto's kuni stuck in its back now dead.

"Great Naruto you killed a innocent rabbit." said Sakura

"Oh no you mean I killed a rabbit." shouted Naruto

With that Naruto ran over to the rabbit and started to shout he was sorry for killing it. Eric meanwhile look at the rabbit and felt something was not right about it and decide to tell Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei I need to tell you something." said Eric

"What is it ?" ask Kakashi

"Well I may not be a expert on rabbits. But isn't it the wrong time of year for it to have a white coat." said Eric

"Your right Eric. This one was raise indoors which means this is a trap." replied Kakashi

Kakshi then shouted to the rest of team seven to protect Tazuna and get down. They got down just in time to see a huge sword come flying over their heads and embed itself in a tree. When they got up they saw Zabuza standing on the sword looking down at them.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi the copy ninja. No wonder my ninja failed to kill Tazuna." said Zabuza

"Let me guess you must be Zabuza a missing ninja and one of the seven swordsman of the mist wanted by the Village Hidden in the Mist for crimes of treason am I right?" replied Kakashi

"You are correct Kakashi. I have no reason to fight you and your ninja all I want is the bridge builder Tazuna." said Zabuza

"You will have to get through me to get to Tazuna." said Kakashi

"You must be a fool to face me Kakashi." replied Zabuza

Kakashi then turn to his students and said "I want you four to protect Tazuna while I take care of this guy."

"But we can help you Kakashi sensei." said Naruto

"I need you four to protect Tazuna and besides this guy is a jonin level ninja and is above what you can handle." replied Kakashi

"I agree with Naruto you are going to need all the help you can get." said Eric

"I know you can handle Zabuza Eric. But I need you to protect Tazuna with the others in case I fail." said Kakashi

"How do you on beating him Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura

"I have my secret weapon." replied Kakashi lifting up his headband reveling the Sharingan

"Are you done talking to your students Kakashi or do I have to kill them to." said Zabuza

"Your the one that going to die here Zabuza." replied Kakashi taking out a kuni

"I don't think so Kakashi." replied Zabuza

With that they charge each other. Zabuza did some handsighs and said " water style hidden mist jutsu." and the area was covered in fog.

"Come on out Zabuza and face me like a ninja." said Kakashi

Zabuza then came out of the mist with his sword ready to strike Kakashi. Kakashi quickly move out of the way and took his kuni and struck Zabuza in the chest and he turn into water.

"What a water clone. So where is he?" wondered Kakashi

"Right behind you Kakashi." said Zabuza

Kakashi turn to around and saw Zabuza quickly swing his sword at him. Kakashi mange to duck out of the way . Kakashi got back up but felt a pain in his side and revel he had being struck by the sword and was bleeding pretty bad. Kakashi quickly look to see where Zabuza was and saw that Zabuza was behind his stundents.

" You guys look behind you." shouted Kakashi

Team seven heard Kakashi yelling at them to look behind them. When they look behind them they saw Zabuza getting to kill Tazuna. All of a sudden Kakashi came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza with a kuni. Zabuza then turn into water reveling to be a water clone again.

"Another water clone. So where is he?" said Kakashi

"Right here Kakashi." said Zabuza

Zabuza then struck Kakashi who turn out to be a water clone.

"Using my own jutsu against me. So where are you hiding?" said Zabuza

"Right behind you." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi charge Zabuza and chase him on to a body of water.

"Give it up Zabuza you lose." said Kakashi

"On the contrary Kakashi you fell right into my trap." said Zabuza

"What do you mean?" ask Kakashi

Zabuza made some fast handsighs and said" Water style Water prison jutsu"

Before Kakashi knew what hit him he was trap in a bubble of water. The fog then cleared up and team seven saw Zabuza standing next to Kakashi who was trap in a bubble of water with one of Zabuza's water clones in front of them.

"Kakashi sensei." shouted Sakura

"You four got Tazuna out of here and find someplace safe." shouted Kakashi

"What about you Kakashi sensei?" ask Naruto

"Don't worry about just got out of here." replied Kakashi

Eric look at Kakashi and notice that he had a big gash on his side and needed medical attention.

"You guys protect Tazuna. I will go get Kakashi sensei." said Eric

"You are crazy that guy is a jonin and you are just a genin. How do you plan on beating him?" said Sasuke

"Don't worry. I got a plan." replied Eric

"I know you can beat this guy Eric." said Sakura

"Yeah Eric this guy does not stand a chance against you." said Naruto

"Thanks you two." Eric

With that Eric ran over towards Zabuza and had a look of confidence on his face as he look at Zabuza.

"So now the little genin thinks he can beat me." said Zabuza looking at Eric

"I am going to give you one chance Zabuza to let our sensei go and leave this place." said Eric with a angry tone

"I don't think so kid." replied Zabuza

"Then you leave me no choice." said Eric

Eric held his arm with his morpher to his face and shouted "Quantum Power." Eric was covered in gold light and when it faded Eric was now the Quantum Ranger with the only difference now being the dragon dagger was now in a hoister on his right side as well as his quantum defender on his left side.

"Nice trick but it still will not help." said Zabuza

"I am not even done yet." said Eric with his adult voice

All of a sudden two blurs one red and the other light blue appeared out of nowhere and stop next to Eric. Standing next to him was his spirit rangers the jungle fury shark ranger and the red dino thunder ranger looking ready for battle.

"Face it Zabuza you met your match." said Eric

With that Eric and the two spirit rangers charge Zabuza. The shark ranger took out his fin blades and slash Zabuza water clone making it disappear. Eric took out his quantum defender and converted into its blade mode and took out the dragon dagger and put it in his other hand and attack Zabuza who let go of the water prison holding Kakashi to avoid Eric's attack. The red dino thunder ranger meanwhile grab Kakashi and set him on the ground and went to join Eric in the fight against Zabuza. Zabuza was having a hard time battling Eric who was using his weapons to gain the advange. Just as it could not get any worse for Zabuza he was attack by the shark ranger and red dino thunder ranger who use their weapons to send Zabuza flying into a tree. Zabuza look to see Eric and the other two rangers appearing to get set for the final strike.

"Its all over Zabuza time to die." said Eric

Eric and the two spirit rangers weapons glowed with light and prepare to finish off Zabuza once and for all. From out of nowhere Zabuza was struck in the neck by needles and fell to the ground dead.

"What just happen?" ask Eric confuse

At that moment a ninja wearing a mask with the headband of the hidden mist village drop down from a tree and look at Eric.

"I must thank you for keeping Zabuza busy while I prepare to kill him." said the mask ninja

"Who are you?" ask Eric

"I am a hunter ninja who job was to track down Zabuza and kill him." replied the mask ninja

"How can I tell you are telling the truth?" said Eric

"Because he is a hunter ninja Eric and its there job to find missing ninja and kill them." said Kakashi standing up and looking at Eric

"Now that is clear up. I must take this body and dispose of it right away." said the mask ninja

With that he pick up Zabuza's body and disappeared in a blur. At that moment the rest of team seven came over with Tazuna to check on Eric and Kakashi.

"Eric Kakashi sensei are you two all alright?" ask Sakura

"Yeah I am fine but I don't know about Kakashi sensei." said Eric who demorph and made the two spirit rangers disappear

"I am just fine you four." replied Kakashi

All of a sudden Kakashi grab his side and fell to the ground in pain. Team seven then saw the gash on his chest and notice his had lost a lot of blood.

"What happen to Kakashi sensei?" ask Naruto worried

"It that cut from Zabuza's sword. He looks like he lost a lot of blood from battling Zabuza and needs medical attention." replied Eric

"But there is no hospital anywhere near us and none of us are good with medical justsu." said Sasuke

"I have something that's even better." said Eric

"What is it?" ask Sakura

"Its a power I was born with that I got from my mother and I will explain more when this is all over with and Kakashi is better." replied Eric

"What ever this power is just use it to save Kakashi sensei." said Naruto

With that said Eric place his hand over Kakashi's wound and team seven saw his hand glow with a bright white light and the light went on Kakashi wound. After a few seconds team seven look in surprise as Kakashi's wound close up and healed. When the white light faded it Kakashi woke up and notice that his team was looking at him surprise.

"Okay why are you guys staring at me and what happen to the wound on my side?" ask Kakashi confuse

"Well Kakashi sensei you fell down to the ground and lost a lot of blood and Eric here healed you using a white light from his hand that healed your wound and now here you are fine and healed." said Sakura

"Okay Eric care to explain to me how you heal me since you don't know any medical jutsu?" ask Kakashi

"While you see Kakashi sensei it was a power I was born with that I got from my mother and I will explain it all when we get to Tazuna house." replied Eric

"Okay Eric we will wait until we get to Tazuna house for you to explain yourself." said Kakashi

With that team seven headed towards Tazuna house and reach it went in 20 minutes. When they got there and went inside Tazuna interdouce them to his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. After the interdouctions Kakashi and the rest of team seven look at Eric.

"Okay Eric you said you would explain more when we got here so explain how you did what you did?" ask Kakashi

"Okay you see I am not just a normal person." said Eric

"What do you mean you aren't normal?" ask Naruto confuse

"While you see I am half whitelighter and part immortal." replied Eric

"Okay what is a whitelighter and what do you mean you are part immortal?" ask Sasuke

"While a whitelighter is also what is considered a angel and my mother was one until I was born when she decide to become human again to raise me." replied Eric

"Your mother was a angel? So what powers does a whitelighter have?" ask Sakura curious

"While one is the power to heal any injury no matter how sever or life threating except it can't heal people who died. And the other is the power to teleport anywhere in a second called orbing." said Eric

"Thats sound interesting. And how did you become part immortal?" said Naruto

"While my grandfather is a immortal called Duncan Macleod who looks 30 but is really over 400 years old and is the only immortal to have a child and grandkids since immortals are born sterile. My whitelighter powers ended up activating the immortal gene that was dormant in my brother and father making me part immortal. I have the healing abilities of a immortal with means any injury or wound I got is heal instantly. But I am still a mortal which means I could still die." said Eric

"So I was right when I saw that ninja leave claw marks on your skin." said Sakura

"Yep just my healing ability heal the wounds right up." replied Eric

"So Eric how did you learn to use the sword and use your knife like that?" ask Kakashi

"While my grandfather taught me to use the sword since I could walk and my uncle John taught me how to kill people as he was a green beret and taught me everything he knew to help defend myself from my mom's enemies." said Eric

"Why would anyone try to harm you Eric?" ask Naruto

"Because of what my mother did as a whitelighter and my grandfather taught to use the sword to keep me safe from immortals who wanted to kill me to get revenge on my grandfather because he is the only immortal to ever have kids." replied Eric

"Ah Eric how come you didn't use your powers before?" ask Sakura

"Because I had my powers bind when I was 15 so I could live a normal life until the night after our first mission when my mother came to me in a dream and told me because of the accident that sent me here my powers had been reawaken and could never be bind again." said Eric

"That is very interesting. But we should get some rest before your training tomorrow to prepare for when Zabuza comes back." said Kakashi

"But Kakashi sensei isn't Zabuza dead because of that mask ninja?" ask Naruto

"No because I remembered now that it is a hunter ninja's job to dispose of a body on site. Which means that the mask ninja put Zabuza into a death like state that made him appear dead." said Kakashi

"So how long do we have?" ask Sasuke

"It will be a couple of days for Zabuza to recover from being put into a death like state. Which gives us a few days to improve your skills." replied Kakashi

With that they all decide to go to their rooms and rest for the training in the morning. Later that night Sakura who was wearing her pink pajamas with white flowers decide to go to Eric room and thank him for saving her from the ninja that tried to kill her. She look at the clock it read 7:00 0clock . She got out of bed and put on her pink nightrobe and slippers and went out of her room to Eric's room across the hall. When she got to the door she heard noises coming from Eric's room and heard Eric shouting "Come on that was a first down." Sakura knock at the door and heard Eric ask "Who is it?"

"It me Sakura. Can I come in ?" ask Sakura

"Yeah just come in." replied Eric

With that Sakura open the door and went into Eric's room. When she got in she saw a couch in front of a big screen T.V. Showing people playing a strange sport and a mini fridge next to the couch. Sakura then saw Eric and notice he was wearing a massive red t shirt with a picture of spiderman on it black night pants with Dale Earnhardt 's black number 3 race car all over them and black socks on his feet with the monster truck gravedigger on them and was wearing a metal wristwatch on his right wrist with the batman singal in black and yellow on the dial. Sakura then notice that Eric's body was well tone and muscular but not like a bodybuilder just it look like he had lifted some weights and thought he was way more handsome then Saskue.

"Hey Sakura are you alright?" ask Eric

"Yeah I am fine Eric." said Sakura pushing the dirty thoughts of her and Eric together out of her head

"So what did you want Sakura?" ask Eric

" I just wanted to tell you thanks for saving me from that ninja earlier." said Sakura

"Oh your welcome Sakura." replied Eric

"Ah Eric what were you doing before when I was at the door?" ask Sakura curious

"Oh I was just watching a football game on the T.V. That I made and connected to the programs to my earth using my magic." said Eric

"Is it okay if I stay and watch?" ask Sakura

"Sure I could use the company." replied Eric

With that Eric and Sakura sat down on the couch and watch the game. Eric explain what football was and how it was played. He also told her that the teams playing were his favorite team the New England Patriots the ones in the blue with the silver helmets with a mans face with the colors Red white and blue on it against the New York Jets that was the team in the green and white with white helmets. Eric also explain that the point of the game was to make the playoffs and win the championship game called the superbowl to prove who was the best in the world and it was watch by millions of people.

"Man Eric this is a good game." said Sakura as she watch the Patriots quaterback Tom Bradly throw a touchdown pass to a player in the endzone.

"Yeah it is and I hope the Patriots make it all the way this year and win the superbowl." replied Eric

"Is there any bigger sports events then this superbowl?" ask Sakura curious

"The only one is the Olympics games." said Eric

"What are the Olympics?" ask Sakura

"It is a group of sporting events that is held every four years where the best athletes in the world come together to see who is the best and is divided into the summer and winter games that are held two years apart and this February is going to be the 2,002 winter games which is going to be held in the United States and I was going to go there to cheer on the U.S.A. Teams." said Eric

"I am so sorry that you are going to miss them Eric." said Sakura

"Its okay Sakura. I still can watch it on T.V. ." replied Eric

"What time is it Eric?" ask Sakura

"It's about 10:30 right now." said Eric looking his watch

"I better got going back to bed to rest for tomorrows training." said Sakura

"Yeah I should head to bed now to." replied Eric

With that Sakura got off the couch and started to head out the door and look at Eric.

"Good night Eric see you in the morning and thanks again for saving me." said Sakura

"Good night Sakura and again your welcome." replied Eric

With that Sakura went out the door and close it leaving Eric alone. Eric then turn his T.V. Off and went to bed to get ready for tomorrow's training.

Thats it for this chapter. So what do you think of Eric being part immortal and half whitelighter. And also about Rambo being his uncle and the highlander Duncan Macleod being his grandfather. The reason I had Eric talk about the September 11 th attacks is because the anniversary is coming up and wanted people to remember it. The reason that I compare the attacks to the Kyuubi attack is that less people could have died from the kyuubi then from the September 11 th attacks. As always please review and leave comments as I want peoples thoughts on this story. Stay tune for more chapters and thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is own by Disney.

The next day Eric woke up and look at the clock. It said 5:30 am. Eric then got out of bed and turn the T.V. On in his room and watch the news to see what was going on in Silver Hills since he disappeared. The news reporter came on and said the power rangers had put a stop to another mutant criminal and save the city once again from Ransik. Eric then turn the T.V. Off and decide to get ready for today's training. He went to to the bathroom inside the house took a shower and brush his teeth and headed back to his room. When he got back to his room he put on a pair of black baggy sweatpants with a picture of the autobot Optimus Prime on one leg and the autobot symbol on the other leg, a pair of socks with the punisher on them, a massive black T shirt with the ghostbusters logo on it , black sneakers with the New York Yankees team logo on them, The lightspeed rescue jacket that he got from the Titanium ranger Ryan and a pair of sunglasses identical to the ones Wesley Snips Character Blade wore in the blade movie. Eric then went downstairs and saw Tazuna siting at the table while his Daughter Tsunami was making breakfast.

"Good morning Eric." said Tsunami

"Good morning to the both of you." replied Eric

"So what are you doing up so early?" ask Tazuna

"I thought I could get some training in before the others get up." said Eric

"While you better not work to hard because breakfast will be ready in about an hour." said Tsunami

"I promise I will take it easy." replied Eric

With that Eric went out the door and into the front of the house. Eric decide he would spar against three of his spirit rangers for a challenge. Eric then contracted and three blurs one white one red and another purple appeared in front of him and standing around him was the jungle fury rhino,wolf and jungle fury red rangers ready for battle. Eric then put his morpher to his face and said "Quantum Power." and he morph into the Quantum ranger.

"Okay lets see if you three can give me a challenge." said Eric to the three spirit rangers

With that the spirit rangers charge the Quantum ranger. Meanwhile the rest of team seven had just woken up and went downstairs to find Tsunami still making breakfast.

"Good morning you four." said Tsunami to team seven

"Good morning." said Naruto

"Have any of you seen Eric anywhere?" ask Sakura

"Yeah he came down early and went outside to train." replied Tazuna

"You seen he just got up and went by himself to train with nobody?" ask Sasuke

"Well I am not surprise Eric went to train. He really wants to get stronger." said Kakashi

"I wonder where he is?" ask Naruto

As soon as Naruto said that. They heard what sounded like fighting coming from outside. Team seven quickly went out the door and saw Eric was morph as the Quantum ranger fighting three spirit rangers. Eric was holding his own against the three rangers using his quantum defender and dragon dagger to block the rangers weapons and sending them to the ground. Eric decide to end this here and now. He took the quantum defender and press a button on its side and said "Quantum Defender Freeze strike mode." the blade glowed blue and Eric charge the three spirit rangers. With three slashes of the blade Eric made the spirit rangers disappear into color smoke. Eric then demorph and look towards the door and saw the rest of his team looking at him.

"Good morning you guys." said Eric

"Good morning Eric." said Sakura blushing at seeing Eric dress in his cloths.

"It seems you got a head start on your training." said Kakashi

"Yeah Eric you beat up your own spirit rangers." said Naruto

"He is just a showoff." said Sasuke with a pout

At that moment Tsunami came and said "Time for breakfast.". With that Team seven went into the house to eat breakfast. When they got in they sat at the table and Tsunami serve breakfast. As they were eating Naruto decide to ask Eric a question.

"Hey Eric can I ask a question?" ask Naruto

"Sure fire away." replied Eric

"How many zords do you have under your control?" ask Naruto

"Let me see there is the Q Rex , The rhino steel megazord, the dragonzord that I just got thanks to finding the dragon dagger, and the battle fleet megazord that my dad and his friend built." said Eric

"You mean your dad built you a zord?" ask Sakura

"Yeah when I first became the Quantum ranger before I got the Q Rex. My dad with his friend Andrew Hartford and the legendary ranger Tommy Oliver decide to build me my own megazord since I didn't have one yet. They cross my dads V.R. Trooper technology with ranger technology to create a megazord that was the most advance zord ever created even more advance then the timeforce rangers zords. It was powered by the zeo crystal that was use for the zeo ranger powers that Tommy Oliver decide to use for the power source. I only got to piliot it once but never got to use it in a battle." said Eric

"How come you didn't got to use it?" ask Sasuke

"Well by the time it was complete I already had gotten control of the Q Rex and decide to use the Battle Fleet megazord as a backup in case the Q Rex got damage in battle." replied Eric

"Do you think you could show us one of your zords?" ask Naruto

All of a sudden Sakura drove her fist into Naruto's head sending to the floor seeing stars.

"Why did you do that for Sakura?" ask Naruto once he got up

"Because it is rude to ask Eric to show us one of his zords." said Sakura holding her fist to Naruto's face

"It's okay Sakura. I think I can show you guys the Q Rex before we train. If it's okay with Kakashi sensei ?" said Eric

"It's okay by me. Besides I wanted to see one of your zords up close to see what it looks like." said Kakashi

With that team seven continued to eat there breakfast. After they were done Kakashi told them to follow him out the door to the place where they would train. With that they follow Kakashi out the door to their training ground. After two hours of walking through the forest to a clearing.

"Okay before we get to your training. I want Eric to call the Q Rex out so we can get a look at this zord." said Kakashi

"Okay everyone stand still ." said Eric

Eric then took his morpher to his face and said " Q Rex arise." All of a sudden the ground beneath them shook and they a heard a roar coming from the distance and the sound of footsteps coming towards them. After only waiting ten seconds they saw the Q Rex coming towards them running top speed.

"Eric can you stop that thing?" ask Naruto scared

"Sure like this. Q Rex I commend you to stop." shouted Eric into his morpher

As soon as the commend was spoken the Q Rex stop in front of them towering over them. Team seven stood in awe as they mange to get a good look at the Q Rex.

"Eric your zord is the same size as the Kyuubi." said Kakashi surprise

"Yeah I never seen anything like it in my life." said Sakura

"It is nothing but a big piece of scrap metal." commented Sasuke hiding his amazement at the zord

"Is there anymore surprises on this zord?" ask Naruto

"Yeah there is one more surprise. Q Rex megazord mode." said Eric shouting into his morpher

The Q Rex then transform first its legs straighten up and the body went up while the arms and the laser on top of it turn around and made a new set of arms with one having a missile launcher as a hand while the other arm had a normal fist. The head and the silver part of the neck came apart and came down on the body and finally the black part with the Quantum ranger symbol like on Eric's visor open up and reveled a robot face. After the transformation was over the Q Rex look like a metal human like machine ready for battle.

"So what do you think?" ask Eric

"It looks awesome ." said Naruto

"Yeah it looks so amazing." replied Sakura

"Well I am not impress." said Sasuke angry at Eric

"Ah Eric how are you controlling the Q Rex?" ask Kakashi

"Oh I am controlling it by voice commend." replied Eric

"Does this mean if one of us transform into you we could use your morpher to control the Q Rex?" ask Sasuke

"No because there was this mutant criminal that intimated my voice and got control of the Q Rex and after it was defeated the morpher change to where the person must have the same voice and dna as the one the morpher scans." said Eric

"Since that explains that. Eric can you send the Q Rex back to your sub pocket dimension so we can get on with your training." said Kakashi

With that said Eric told the Q Rex to go back to its hiding place and it disappeared into white light. Team seven then look at Kakashi and Naruto decide to speak up.

"Kalashi sensei what kind of training are you going to give us?" ask Naruto

"Well I am going to teach you all how to climb a tree without using your hands." replied Kakashi

"You got to be kidding us?" ask Sasuke

"No I am not Sasuke. Let me show you what I mean." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi went to a tree and started to climb up it without using his hands and ended up upside down to prove his point.

"How is he doing that?" ask Sakura

"I am focusing my chakra into my feet and using that to keep from falling down." said Kakashi climbing down the tree

"So this is a chakra control exercise right Kakashi sensei?" ask Eric

"You are correct Eric. The point of this exercise is to get the right amount of chakra into your feet to stick to the tree and keep on focusing it there to keep from falling." explain Kakashi

"But how will this get us stronger?" ask Naruto

"It will get you stronger by making you have better chakra control so you will need less to preform a jutsu. Now I want you to focus chakra into your feet and use these kuni to mark your progress. While I take Eric here alone to train someplace else." said Kakashi handing Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto kuni

"How come Eric doesn't need to practice tree climbing?" ask Sasuke giving Eric a glare

"Because Eric is beyond the tree climbing exercise and needs to focus on a more advance chakra control exercise." said Kakashi

"I can understand that Kakashi sensei. Eric has had more training then us." said Sakura

"Good now thats settled. Eric I want you to follow me and we be back later to check on the others." said Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi sensei." replied Eric

With that Kakashi took Eric away from the others and they headed into the woods. After 15 minutes of walking Kakashi led Eric to a small body of water.

"Okay Eric were here." said Kakashi

"So what is this training about?" ask Eric confuse

"I am going to teach you to walk on water." said Kakashi

"How are you going to do that?" ask Eric

"Think of this like the tree exercise. But instead of focusing your chakra on a soild surface. The point is to adjust your chakra while on the waters surface since it keeps on moving." Explain Kakashi

With that Kakashi demonstrated by walking on the water and stopping in the middle.

"Okay Eric it your turn. Just do as I told you to do and you will be fine." said Kakashi

"Okay here goes nothing." said Eric focusing chakra into his feet

With that Eric walk on the water and mange to keep from falling. Kakashi look at Eric with a smile under his mask.

"Very good Eric. Now that you have the water walking down . I want to teach you a A rank jutsu." said Kakashi

Kakashi then led Eric off the water and over to a rock.

"So what kind of jutsu are you going to be teaching me Kakashi sensei?" ask Eric

"I am going to teach you my jutsu the chidori which is a jutsu I came up with." replied Kakashi

With that Kakashi showed Eric the jutsu and told him how to do it. Eric then did as Kakashi told him and did the jutsu right the first time.

"Good job Eric your good for about ten with is about six more then I can do." said Kakashi

"Thanks Kakashi sensei. I promise that I will use this to protect my teammates and the village from danger." replied Eric

"Thats good to hear. Now before we go back to check on the others. I want to ask you a question." said Kakashi

"Sure you can ask me anything." replied Eric

"I want to know if you will be able to pass on your whitelighter powers and healing abilities as a immortal on to your children if you ever have any?" ask Kakashi curious

"Because of the was I was born my powers as a whitelighter and being part immortal would be pass on to any children I may have. With to you would be called a bloodline trait like the sharingan." replied Eric

"Well since your the last of your family minus your uncle and grandfather and the fact you are a ninja of the village. You will be require by law to have more then one wife to pass on your bloodline trait so it doesn't die out." said Kakashi

"What do you mean I have to have more then one wife?" ask Eric confuse

"I mean is that you will have to have more then one wife because you are the last of your family and need many heirs to ensure that your bloodline trait does not disappear forever." replied Kakashi

" I can understand that." said Eric

"So what are you going to call your bloodline trait?" ask Kakashi

"I think I call it the stardust knight bloodline trait and I would like to change my last name when we get back to the village." said Eric

"That a good name and what will be your new last name." said Kakashi curious

"I think I will take my grandfathers last name MacLeod as it mean a lot to me." replied Eric

"Eric MacLeod. It has a nice ring to it." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi and Eric headed back to see how far the rest of team seven had gotten with the tree climbing exercise. As they were walking Eric decide to ask Kakashi a question.

"Ah Kakashi sensei may I ask you a question?" ask Eric

"Sure ask away." replied Kakashi

"What happen to the nine tailed fox demon that attack the village? And please tell the truth as I can tell when a person is lying." said Eric

"While Eric you see the Kyuubi was not killed but was sealed into a newborn baby by the Fourth Hokage who gave his life to save the village and ask the child to be seen as the hero but the villager saw the child as the demon in human form." said Kakashi sadly

"The Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto wasn't it?" ask Eric

"Yes it was but Naruto isn't really the Kyuubi like the villagers think. But is a person who looks out for the village and his friends." replied Kakashi

"I know Naruto isn't the demon but the container." said Eric

"Naruto is really lucky to have friends like you Eric seeing him as a person." replied Kakashi

"The Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father isn't he?" ask Eric

"How do you know that?" ask Kakashi shock

"I know because one Naruto looks like the Fourth Hokage in a picture I saw in the Hokage's office except Naruto has whisker marks and two is the Fourth Hokage wouldn't use no one's child except his own to carry the burden." replied Eric

"You are correct Eric. But you must not ever tell Naruto he is the Fourth Hokage's son. It is to him to know when the time is right.." said Kakashi

"I promise I will keep it a secret." replied Eric with a smile

With that they continued to walk back to the others. When they got back they saw that Sakura had made to the top of the tree and Naruto and Sasuke had only made halfway up their trees. Kakashi told Sakura and Eric to go to the bridge and guard Tazuna while he kept a eye on Naruto and Sasuke's progress. With that Sakura and Eric headed towards the bridge and got there in 20 minutes. Eric and Sakura sat down and watch Tazuna order the workers around and made sure the bridge was going to get done on time. Sakura decide to ask Eric to talk more about his world.

"Ah Eric can you tell me more about your earth?" ask Sakura

"Sure what do you want to know?" ask Eric

"Well what does Silver Hills look like?" ask Sakura

"Well there is a lot of buildings made out of steel that reach the clouds and are called Skyscrapers." said Eric

"What else is there?" ask Sakura curious

"Well there is the park where people like to spend there free time and there is the mall which is a lot stores inside a big building where people like to shop and finally there is the zoo and Bio Lab where I use to work." replied Eric

"It sounds like a nice place to live." said Sakura

"It sure is Sakura." replied Eric

"So are you friends with the other power rangers?" ask Sakura

"No I am not. I just have to work with them sometimes to keep the city safe." replied Eric

"How come you aren't? You are a power ranger to Eric." said Sakura

"Because they are friends with my former best friend Wes who is the red ranger." replied Eric with a angry tone

"What happen between you and this guy Wes that broke up your friendship?" ask Sakura

"It is a long story." said Eric

"Please tell me Eric?" ask Sakura pleading

"Okay Sakura. The story begins about three years ago in a place called Silver Hills Prep School." said Eric

Flashback Silver Hills Prep School Three years ago

The School Day had just gotten out for the day for the students. Eric was waiting for his best friend Wes to meet him at the bench outside in the courtyard to hangout.

"Hey Eric." said a student with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a school uniform

"Wes good to see you could make it." replied Eric giving Wes a handshake

"So what should we do first?" ask Wes

"How about we go to the Dojo and spar a little and then we can go to the mall and grab a bite to eat and hangout till its time to head back home?" ask Eric

"Sounds like a plan to me Eric." replied Wes

With that they started to head out of the gates and headed to the Dojo. But before they could make it to the gates they were stop by a student name Harry

"Hey Wes I need to speak to you for a minute." said Harry

"Sure what is it?" ask Wes

"Well me and a few of the students are going to have a party tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come to it?" ask Harry

"Sure me and Eric will love to come." replied Wes

"Sorry Wes but Eric is not invited just you." said Harry

With that Wes saw Eric started to leave and he look angry. Wes left Harry and started to chase after Eric.

"Hey Eric wait up." shouted Wes catching up to Eric

"Why Should I wait for you?" yelled Eric

"Come on Eric I didn't even want to go to that party anyways." replied Wes

"Yeah right Wes you are like all the other rich kids in this school. You think you can have what ever you want and get it . While people like me have to work hard to earn what we have." snap Eric

"Eric your background has nothing to do with what happen. Your my best friend." said Wes

"Your wrong Wes my background has everything to do with this. And you can consider our friendship over. I am leaving this place and you can go back to hanging out with your rich friends." shouted Eric

With that Eric storm off leaving Wes behind yelling for him to come back.

End Flashback

"So you see Sakura Wes chose his rich friends over me and I left until I join the Silver Guardians and found out Wes was the red ranger." finish Eric

"Man that is a sad story Eric. But I think you might of over reacted." said Sakura

"What do you mean?" ask Eric

"I mean from the sound of the story Wes was a friend and maybe its time for you to let what happen go and be friends again if you ever see him again." replied Sakura

"I guess you are right Sakura. But I think I need to think this over first." said Eric

"Sure just take your time." said Sakura

With that they continued to watch Tazuna work and after ten minutes it was the end of the work day.

"All right you two we need to head to the store to pick up some things for dinner." said Tazuna

With that they headed to the store and got there in under 5 minutes. When they got in Sakura and Eric notice that there was hardly anything left in the store.

"Ah Tazuna how come there is almost nothing in the store?" ask Sakura

"Well you see when Gato came and took over. He took over the shipping and trading outlets and put taxs on everything and it made us poor. So now we have to make use of what we have." said Tazuna

"That is Sad." said Eric

"Yes it is but I will be glad when Gato is out of the way and the bridge is finish so our land can become rich again." replied Tazuna

"Well since that is going to happen. How about I make dinner tonight and give your daughter a rest?" said Eric

"You can cook Eric?" ask Sakura

"Yeah my mom taught me how to cook so I could make my own food when I lived on my own." replied Eric

"So what are you going to make?" ask Tazuna

"That is a surprise." said Eric

With that Eric took some things off the shelves and paid the cashier the money for the items and gave him some extra to use to get food for his family. With that they head back towards Tazuna house and got there within 15 minutes. When they got in they saw Kakashi siting at the table with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi Kakashi sensei. How did training go?" ask Eric

"It went well but Naruto and Sasuke need to work more before they can complete the tree climbing exercise." replied Kakashi

"Well give me one more day and I will get to the top of the tree Kakashi sensei." said Naruto

"Yeah right you dobe." said Sasuke

"What did you just say Sasuke?" shouted Naruto

"Naruto Sasuke stop acting like little kids." said Sakura with a angry tone

"So what did you pick up from the store for me to make dinner?" ask Tsunami

"Well Eric pick up the supplies saying he was going to make dinner so you could have a break tonight." replied Tazuna to his daughter

"That nice of you Eric. So what are you going to make?" ask Tsunami

"Well it is a dish from my world that is popular and it will take a while to cook. But I can say you will all like it." replied Eric

"I think it will be worth the wait." said Sakura

With that Eric went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. They watch Eric put together strips of pasta he made with dough, ground beef, cheese, and tomato sauce in layers in a pan and put it into the oven. After 20 minutes of waiting Eric took the dish out of the oven and brought to the table and serve it and they all ate.

"Man Eric this stuff is good." said Naruto

"Yeah what is it called?" ask Kakashi

"It is a italtian dish called lasagna that my mom taught me to make when I was only seven." replied Eric

"Well Eric your mom sure taught you well on how to be a good cook." said Sakura

" Yeah this is better ten my cooking." said Tsunami

"Thanks a lot." replied Eric

As they were eating Sasuke decide to ask a question.

"So what should we do about Zabuza and his partner the mask ninja?" ask Sasuke

"Well you and Naruto still need to finish the tree climbing exercise and after that we can take care of Zabuza and his mask partner." replied Kakashi

"Then we can get rid of Gato once and for all and free the Land of Waves." said Naruto

All of a sudden Inari stood up and said "You are all fools if you think you can win against Gato."

"Yeah right your looking at a real hero in front of you and I am going to take down Gato." replied Naruto

"There is no such things as heroes and your going to end up dead if you stand up to Gato." said Inari

With that Inari took off with his Tsunami calling for him to come back.

"Whats his problem?" ask Eric

"He being like this ever since his father died." replied Tazuna

"How did he die?" ask Sakura

With that Tazuna explain how Inarie's father Kaize came into their lifes and saved their town from flooding and was seen as a hero until the day Gato move in and Kaize stood up to him and was killed in front of everyone including Inari.

"So you see Inari thinks that no one can stop Gato and there is no such thing as heroes." finish Tazuna with a sad tone

All of a sudden Naruto slam his hand to the table and said "Well I am coming to prove to Inari that heroes are real and stop Gato to prove it."

"Well you can count me in." said Eric

"Okay since that's settled. We should turn in for the night and get ready for training in the morning." said Kakashi

With that Team seven headed for bed to prepare for tomorrow.

Meanwhile Somewhere on Eric's Earth

In what look like a temple the Tribunal of Magic that were made up of three people representing the three forces of magic One being a male all red representing neautral magic, another male all black representing dark magic and the final one a female all white representing good magic were talking to a mysterious figure kneeling to them on one knee.

"We need you to go to the earth where the quantum ranger Eric Myers is." said the red male

"May I ask why your are sending me there?" ask the figure

"It is because we decide to give Eric the legendary warrior powers and need you to give it to him and teach him how to unlock the power." replied the black male

"Also Eric is not done with his training to be a knight and needs you to finish the training you started with him." said the white female

"I understand your decision and will obey you." said the figure

"You understand once we send you there is no way for you to come back here ever again." said the red male

"I understand very well and I promise by my honor to teach Eric to unlock the legendary warrior powers and help protect the people and village he cares about with my life." replied the figure

"Good now before you go we will gave you access to all your powers and magic. So you can protect yourself and teach Eric to be a knight." said the white female

With a wave of there arms a blue portal appeared in front of the figure and he step through to carry out the orders of the Tribunal of Magic.

The next morning Eric woke up early and decide to go for a jog. He put on a pair of baggy camouflage sweatpants a massive blue t shirt with a picture of the incredible hulk on it. A pair of white socks and white sneakers with the superman shield on them and a yellow Hulk Hogan bandana that said Hulkamaina on it in big red letters. With that Eric walk out his bedroom door and bump into Sakura.

"Eric what are you doing up this early?" ask Sakura

"Oh I was just going out for a quick jog." replied Eric

"That is smart Eric. By the way have you seen Naruto?" said Sakura

"Yeah I saw him leave last night saying he was going to train until he reach the top of the tree." replied Eric

"Thats just like Naruto." said Sakura

"Hey Sakura since you up and dress. Would you like to go jogging with me?" ask Eric

"Sure I could use the workout." replied Sakura

With that they went out the door and went into the woods jogging. As they were jogging they were being watch by five of Gato's men who were hiding in the bushes.

"So that two of the ninja that Tazuna hired." said one man

"Yeah and that kid there is the one that beat up Zabuza." said another

"Well they look pretty weak to me." said a third man

"So what should we do?" ask a fourth

"Well we should kill the boy and take the girl and do as we please with her since she looks cute." said the leader

"Yeah that boy does not stand a chance against all five of us." said the first man

With that they decide to put their plan into action. At that moment Eric and Sakura decide to rest for a while before they headed back to Tazuna house for breakfast.

"So Sakura what did you think of our jog?" ask Eric

"Well I think it was very tiring but was very peaceful not to worry about the mission." replied Sakura

"Well we better get back so we can get some breakfast." said Eric

With that they got up and started to head back to Tazuna house. But before they could walk ten feet they were ambush from the bushes by five men arm with swords and Eric was knock to the ground. When Eric got to his feet he saw Sakura was being held by one of the men with a sword across her chest.

"Let her go you creeps." shouted Eric

"I don't think so." said one of the men

"Yeah if you care about her you will not pull anything or else she dies." said another men

"I will do anything just not her go." plead Eric

"That is good. But you know what we will kill you first and after we through with her we will kill her to teach anyone to must with our boss Gato." said the leader

With that the leader took his sword and prepare to kill Eric quickly before Eric could defend himself.

"Wolf Attack." said a voice and a purple beam with wolf heads came out of nowhere and sent the men flying to the ground releasing Sakura. When the men got up they saw a figure covered in purple armor with two silver wolf heads one on each shoulder with a gold w on his chest holding a purple shield and sword in his left hand.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the leader

"I am Koragg the Knight Wolf and your time is up." said Koragg

"Master Koragg what are you doing here?" ask Eric looking at his former teacher in shock

"I will tell you later Eric. But for now let me take care of these dishonorable men." replied Koragg taking out his knight saber

"You think you can scare us with that armor of your's." said one of the men looking at Koragg

"Your the ones that are going to pay for attacking defenseless people that were unarmed." replied Koragg

"I think its time for you to die." said another men

With that the men charge Koragg with their swords. Koragg easily defected their swords by blocking them with his knight saber and shield. Koragg then went on the offensive using his knight saber to knock the mens swords out of there hands and ramming his shield into the ground causing the men to fall off their feet and onto the ground.

"You five don't deserve to live as you have no honor." said Koragg

With that Koragg took his knight saber and said "Dark magic strike". The knight saber then glowed black and Koragg then slash down with it hitting the men with a black light streak and they fell to the ground in a explosion of fire and smoke tired and weak.

"I will let you five live so you can tell your boss Gato that if he attacks my student and his friends ever again. He will answer to me." said Koragg looking at the leader

With that the men quickly got up and ran away as fast as they could to get away from Koragg. Koragg then put his knight saber back into his shield.

"Are you two okay?" ask Koragg

"Yeah thanks to you master Koragg." replied Eric

"So your the knight that serves the side of evil and taught Eric magic spells and train him to be a knight?" ask Sakura

"Yes I am and it is nice to meet one of Eric's friends." said Koragg

"How did you get here master Koragg?" ask Eric

"I will explain everything once we meet the rest of your team." replied Koragg

With that they all headed back to Tazuna house and got there in 15 minutes. Kakashi was waiting for Eric and Sakura to return when he saw them walking back with a person covered in purple armor carrying a sword and shield walking with them. He quickly took out a kuni and ran right at Koragg thinking he was a enemy.

"Eric Sakura get away from that man." shouted Kakashi

With that Kakashi brought his kuni down on Koragg who ended up grabbing his hand and making drop the kuni.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing?" ask Sakura

"I am trying to save you from this man." replied Kakashi

"This guy is my old teacher master Koragg and he saved us from some of Gato's men." said Eric

"You mean this is the person who train you to be a knight and taught you magic?" ask Kakashi

"Yes I am his old teacher. And who are you?" said Koragg letting go of Kakashi's hand

"I am their jonin teacher Kakashi." replied Kakashi

"So your Eric's teacher. Then it is a honor to meet you. My name is Koragg the Knight Wolf." said Koragg

"It is a honor to meet you and thanks for saving my students." replied Kakashi

"So where are Naruto and Sasuke?" ask Sakura

"Well there inside getting to eat breakfast before they start training again." replied Kakashi

"Then we better get inside so we can eat breakfast." said Eric

With that they all went inside the house. When they got inside Naruto,Sasuke,and Tazuna were sitting at the table while Tsunami was making breakfast when they saw the rest of team seven come in and notice Koragg standing next to them.

"Kakashi sensei. Who is the man in the purple suit of armor?" ask Naruto looking at Koragg

"This is Eric's old teacher Koragg the Knight Wolf." replied Kakashi

"So what bring you to our world?" ask Sasuke giving Koragg a cold stare

"Yeah Master Koragg how did you get here and why?" ask Eric also

"I guess I will explain now. I was sent here by the tribunal of magic." said Koragg

"Okay who is this tribunal of magic?" ask Naruto confuse

"There a group of three beings whose job it is to keep the balance of magic in check." replied Eric

"As I was saying the tribunal sent me here to give Eric the legendary warrior power and train him to unlock it and also to finish his training as a knight." said Koragg

"Okay but why should Eric get this power and not someone who deserves it?" ask Sasuke angry that the power should belong to him

"Because Eric has prove himself to be a honorable warrior and would not use it for his own personal gain like you Sasuke." replied Koragg in a cold tone towards Sasuke

"So where is this power?" ask Sakura

"I have it right here." said Koragg as a ball of gold light appear in his hand and said to Eric "Please step forward Eric."

With that Eric step forward and the ball of gold light lifted out of Koragg's hand and stop over Eric's Quantum morpher and transform into a beam and went into his morpher.

"Thanks you Master Koragg. So how long will you be staying for?" ask Eric

"I am afraid that I am stuck here forever." replied Koragg

"How is that?" ask Kakashi

"You see the portal that sent me here is a one way trip. Once I went through there was no way for me to get back." replied Koragg

"So what will you do?" ask Tazuna

"I will go back with Eric and his team to their village and protect it like I told the tribunal I would." replied Koragg

"I think the Hokage would love to have you as part of the village." said Kakashi

""Okay you guys enough talking breakfast is ready." said Tsunami

With that they all sat down at the table except Koragg who remain standing up. Naruto decide to ask Koragg a question.

"Ah Mr. Koragg how come you do you not get out of your armor and sat down and eat breakfast with us?" ask Naruto

"Because what you see before you is my true form and I don't need to eat or sleep." replied Koragg

"How come that is?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well you see I was created by the master of evil from the spirit of the person who gave their life sealing the master away." replied Koragg

"You mean Udonna's husband Leanbow?" ask Eric shock

"Yes you are correct Eric. When Leanbow died sealing the master up. The master use the last of his dark magic to infuse Leanbow's spirit giving it solid form and turning it into me the master's most loyal servant Koragg the Knight Wolf. I maybe evil but I do have Leanbow's code of honor and respect for his enemy's and urge to protect innocent people which is why I decide to train Eric as he is a honorable person even though he serves the forces of good." replied Koragg

"So can't you use your powers to make yourself a human body?" ask Sakura

"I can. But what is the point in doing it?" said Koragg

"Well it would help you to blend in with the people of this world as it would be weird if you stayed in your armor form all the time." replied Kakashi

"You do make a good point Kakashi. So I will do it." replied Koragg

With that Koragg started to chant a spell and a dark magic seal appeared below him. After ten minutes there was a flash of light and it blinded everyone in the room. When it faded there was now a young man about 21 years old standing where Koragg once was. He was dress in the same cloths as what Leanbow wore except the the vest and pants were purple and the shirt was a midnight black. He had long black hair pulled in a ponytail with streaks of silver and purple with his bangs on his head a blood red color and his eyes were a deep amethyst with specks of gold,silver, and sapphire blue in them and on his left cheek was a black western dragon . Strap to his left side was a Katana like Eric's except instead of a dragon's head there was a silver wolf head for a hilt and there was a purple mystic morpher on his right hip in a holder. The end result was Koragg look like a mix of Tommy Oliver, the immortal Duncan MacLeod and Sub zero from the second mortal kombat movie with the mask off.

"So how do I look?" ask Koragg sounding like the ranger Tommy Oliver

"You look very handsome." replied Tsunami

"Thank you." replied Koragg

With that Koragg took a seat at the table and breakfast was serve. As they were eating Kakashi told them that Zabuza should be all prepare to attack them in a day or two.

"So what do we do right now?" ask Sasuke

"Well you and Naruto are going to finish your training and Eric and Sakura are going to guard Tazuna at the Bridge." replied Kakashi

"And what about Koragg?" ask Sakura

"Well I will be training Eric on the bridge to help on unlock his legendary warrior powers well you and him are guarding Tazuna." replied Koragg

"That sound like a plan master Koragg." said Eric

"Yep and it means there will be a extra person to guard Tazuna." said Kakashi

With that said they all finish their breakfast and got ready to do what they need to do to prepare for Zabuza's attack.

Meanwhile in Zabuza's hideout. Zabuza's partner Haku was looking him over to see how his recovery was coming along.

"Looks like your almost back to a 100 percent." said Haku

"Good and have you learn anything about Kakashi genin from your scouting mission?" ask Zabuza looking at Haku

"Not very much more about them especially the genin Eric Myers." replied Haku

"That to bad I wanted to know how that genin pulled off that trick of his that nearly cost me my life." said Zabuza with a angry tone

"My how the mighty Zabuza has fallen." said a voice

Zabuza and Haku turn around and saw Gato looking at them.

"What do you want Gato?" ask Zabuza

"I wanted to see what happen to you with those ninja. You said you could take care of them but what I see is that they were to much to handle even for you." replied Gato

"I could of kill them if it wasn't for a genin that pulled a trick off I never seen." said Zabuza

"You mean one genin did this to you?" ask Gato laughing

"It's not funny. If you saw what this Genin did to Zabuza you would probably be dead by now." said Haku with a cold stare

"Well it seems that these ninja have a powerful ally with them." said Gato

"What do you mean?" ask Zabuza

"Well five of my best men were going to kill two of these ninja when they were attack by a figure in purple armor with a sword and shield calling himself Koragg the knight wolf. He ended up beating my men with no problems and sent them running scared for their lives." said Gato

"You mean your men were beating by a man in armor?" ask Haku holding back her laughter

"It is not funny you little creep." replied Gato

"I tell you what Gato once I am fully healed. I will kill these ninja and this ally of theirs. If you give me a another chance." said Zabuza

"Fine you will get another chance as you are the best at what you do. But if you fail me this time you will suffer my wrath." said Gato

With that Gato left.

"Haku once we meet Kakashi and his ninja I want you to take care of his genin especially that Eric Myers while I take care of Kakashi and this ally of theirs. Understand." said Zabuza

"Understood Zabuza." replied Haku bowing

Meanwhile Sakura was on the bridge guarding Tazuna with Eric and Koragg watching as Koragg was training Eric by having him spar by both of them using their katana's . The spar was even but Sakura saw that Koragg was taking it easy on Eric.,

"Come on Master Koragg stop holding back." said Eric

"Fine Eric. But I warn you that you will lose." replied Koragg

With that Koragg took the offensive by blocking Eric's katana and using his katana and thrusting his body forawrd to send Eric to the ground hard on his back.

"Don't just lay there on your back Eric. Training is not over." said Koragg looking down at Eric

"Fine Master Koragg. But I will beat you." replied Eric quickly getting up

"Good now that you are determine. We can focus on the real training." said Koragg

"And what would be the real training be Master Koragg?" Eric

"The real training is that you have to be morph and so focus on protecting the people you care about that you will be able to unlock you legendary warrior powers." said Koragg

"How do I focus on that?" ask Eric

"Well the first thing is that we will both morph and fight like it is a real battle and that you must contract that the people on this bridge are in danger and that should help you to unlock the legendary warrior powers my student." replied Koragg

"That sounds like a plan." said Eric

"So your ready Eric." said Koragg pulling out his morpher

"Yes I am Master Koragg." replied Eric putting his arm with his morpher to his face

"Good. Now lets begin. Dark magic source Dark mystic force." said Koragg

"Quantum Power." said Eric into his morpher

There was bright flash of light and when it faded there now stood Koragg in his armor and Eric in his ranger form.

"Okay Eric lets fight with honor." said Koragg pulling his knight saber out of his shield

"Yes Master Koragg with honor." replied Eric holding his Quantum Defender in blade mode

With that they charge each other. Koragg swung his knight blade down on Eric who block it with the Quantum Defender. Eric then use the Quantum Defender to deliver a slash attack to Koragg's chest sending him backwards kneeling.

"Had enough Master Koragg." said Eric

"That was a pretty good move Eric but don't become to overconfident." replied Koragg getting back on his feet

With that Koragg charge Eric again and use his wolf attack that Eric barely avoided. Koragg then use a dark magic strike that ended up hiting Eric before he could dodge sending him to the ground.

"Ready to admit defeat Eric?" ask Koragg

"Never and I have a trick up my shelve." replied Eric

"What your mega battle mode?" ask Koragg

"No but something more powerful. V.R. Trooper battle mode engage." shouted Eric

All of a sudden their was a flash of light and when it faded Eric stood in the red sentinel ranger armor except that the armor had streaks of silver mix in with the gold and Eric's helmet had a gold tint to it.

"So what do you think?" ask Eric

"I am very impress. You gotten more powerful but power alone does not make a knight my student." replied Koragg

"I know Master Koragg. But your still going down. V.R. Battle mode sabers power up." said Eric and the swords on the back of Eric's armor flew off and attach to his arms

With that they once again charge each other. Eric and Koragg block and attack using their weapons. Eric look like he was gaining the advantage until Koragg surprise Eric by blocking Eric's sabers with his shield and kicking him in the chest with his feet and finally using a Dark magic strike that hit Eric so hard it sent him to the ground and made him demorph.

"What happen?" ask Eric confuse

"Your overconfident attitude of your left you wide open for a attack which I took advantage of and that is why you lose." replied Koragg who then demorph

"So looks like I have a lot more training to do before I become a knight?" ask Eric

"Yes you do but you have come a long way from when I first met you and begin your training as a knight and for that you have made me proud as your teacher." replied Koragg

"Thanks a lot Master Koragg." said Eric

With that Sakura ran over to Eric.

"Eric that was impressive. Now I know where you learn some your moves." said Sakura blushing

"Thanks a lot Sakura." replied Eric blushing as well

"Are you three done yet so we could go home now? The work day is over." said Tazuna

With that they headed back to Tazuna house to eat dinner and got there in half a hour. When they got in they saw Tsunami was about ready to serve dinner and saw the rest of team seven sitting at the table ready to eat. They then sat down at the table and dinner was serve. As they were eating Kakashi told them that Naruto and Sasuke had finally finish their training and decide to come back to rest.

"So Koragg how did Eric's training go at the bridge?" ask Kakashi curious

"It went well Kakashi. I think with some more training Eric will be able to unlock the legendary warrior powers no problem." replied Koraag

"So Kakashi sensei what are we going to do tomorrow?" ask Naruto

"Well tomorrow we will all meet at the bridge and protect Tazuna as Zabuza most likely will attack him by then." replied Kakashi

"And what about Koragg here Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Koragg will be joining us as his Dark Magic and skills will come in handy when we fight Zabuza." replied Kakashi

"You have my word of honor as a warrior Kakashi that I will do anything in my power to make sure Tazuna will be kept safe." said Koragg

"Thanks Koragg and now we should head for bed so we can prepare for the battle tomorrow." said Kakashi

With that they all headed to bed to prepare for tomorrow. Before Eric could get to his bedroom he was stop by Sakura.

"Eric can I talk to you for a minute?" ask Sakura

"Sure Sakura. What is it about?" replied Eric

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving us all from Zabuza and that you are a good friend to have." said Sakura

"Thanks a lot Sakura you are a good friend to." replied Eric

"When are you going to kiss?" ask Naruto coming out from his hiding spot

All of a sudden Sakura drove her fist into Naruto head sending him to the ground seeing stars.

"What did you do that for Sakura?" ask Naruto

"That was for spying on me and Eric." replied Sakura cracking her knuckles together

"Naruto why were you spying on us in the first place?" ask Eric

"Well I figure that you two had gotten real close and that maybe you are now a couple." replied Naruto

"Naruto. Me and Sakura are just real good friends and that it." said Eric

"Yeah and if you want to live for the rest of the night. You better run away as fast as you can before I decide to kill you right now for spying on us." said Sakura with killing intent aim at Naruto

With that Naruto took off like a bullet to get away from the now angry Sakura. Meanwhile inside what look like a sewer inside a cage with the sign for seal was a girl who look like a identical twin of Sakura except instead of her eyes being a jade green they were a sapphire blue and she was wearing a pink kimono with silver foxes and gold flowers on it. This was no ordinary girl but the nine tail fox Kyuubi in her human form. Right now she was watching Naruto's memories of the battle Eric was fighting against the ninja Zabuza playing on what look like a television screen. She had also use her powers to peer into Eric's mind when he was near Naruto and had seen all of Eric's memories and now was blushing because she had fallen in love with Eric. She knew of a way to leave the prison she was in but it would require that she give up her full demon form and be stuck in her human form but with all her powers and chakra intact and Naruto would be left with the powers of her demon form. She knew that it would be a great sacrifice but it would be worth it to actually to touch and hold Eric for real.

"Very soon I will leave this place and I can be together with my dear Eric forever." said Kyuubi blushing at the thought

The next morning Eric woke up and look at the clock. The clock said 9:30 am.

"Oh great I overslept. Well I better get dress and hurry to the bridge." said Eric

With that Eric put on his Silver Guardians uniform that Tsunami wash and dried last night. He then strap on his weapons and headed out the door and bump right into Naruto.

"Watch where you going Eric." said Naruto

"Sorry Naruto . I overslept and now I need to hurry over to the bridge." replied Eric

"What do you mean you overslept and what time is it?" ask Naruto

"Right now its about nine forty." replied Eric

"Oh great that means we both overslept." said Naruto

"Well we better hurry before Kakashi sensei sends Master Koragg back here to get us." said Eric

"What would Koragg do to us?" ask Naruto

"Trust me Naruto. You do not want to know." replied Eric

"Then we better hurry before Kakashi sensei sends Koragg after us." said Naruto

With that they both went done the stairs and rush out the door to the bridge in a hurry. As they were leaping from tree to tree Naruto saw a dead pig on the ground and told Eric they should check it out. They then drop down to the ground and took a look at the pig.

"I wonder what could of cause all these cuts?" ask Eric

"Looks like a couple of samurai use it as target practice from the cuts." replied Naruto

"Yeah Nartuo your right and there are two set of footprints leading backwards Tazuna house." said Eric

"What would samurai be heading towards Tazuna house for?" ask Naruto

"I think these samurai must work for Gato which means that Tsunami and Inari are in danger." replied Eric snapping to full alert

"Then we better hurry back there before something bad happens to them." said Naruto

With that they headed back full speed back to Tazuna house. Meanwhile on the bridge the rest of team seven including Koragg were with Tazuna waiting for Eric and Naruto to join them.

"Okay where are Eric and Naruto? They should have been here by now." said Sasuke

"They probably overslept." said Sakura

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" ask Kakashi

"I don't know Kakashi. But if we have to wait another minute I will go back there and get them myself and Eric knows what happens if he is late." replied Koragg

"What happens to Eric when he is late?" ask Tazuna

"Well last time he was late for training. I made him run around the forest of Brairwood until he pass out from exhaustion." replied Koragg

"While then they better get here soon." said Kakashi

All of a sudden a thick fog came from out of nowhere and engulf the bridge.

"Whats going on here?" ask Koragg

"This is Zabuza Hidden Mist jutsu.. Sakura Sasuke protect Tazuna. Koragg you are with me." said Kakashi

With that they took their postions. Kakashi then look out and saw Zabuza with Haku standing next to him twenty feet in front of them.

"Ah Kakashi good to see you again ." said Zabuza

"I wish I could say the same thing." replied Kakashi

"Who is this man next to you?" ask Zabuza looking at Koragg

"Let me show you who I am. Dark Magic Source Dark Mystic Force." replied Koragg and there was a bright flash of light and Koragg now stood in his armor

"Your that person Gato told me about. Now I can kill you to." said Zabuza

"Your wrong Zabuza for you are the one who is going to die as I am Koragg the Knight Wolf." replied Koragg pulling out his knight saber and pointed it at Zabuza

"We shall see and where is that genin of yours Eric Myers Kakashi?" ask Zabuza

"Eric isn't here right now and I don't need him to beat you Zabuza." replied Kakashi reveling his sharingan

"While I guess this is between me you and your ally here. Haku you can do what you want with the other two genin over there." said Zabuza

"As you wish Zabuza." replied Haku

With that Zabuza took his sword off his back and charge Kakashi and Koragg while Haku went after Sasuke. Meanwhile back at Tazuna's house two of Gato's man were attacking Tsunami while Inari was watching scared.

"Come on miss your coming with us." said one of the men

"Why would I want to go with you two?" ask Tsunami

"Because it is Gato's orders and we don't want to hurt you in front of your son." replied the other

All sudden Inari remembered Naruto's words and ran in front of his mom.

"Leave my mom alone or else." threaten Inari

"What are you going to do you little brat?" ask the first man

"He is not going to do nothing but we are." said Naruto

The man turn around and saw Eric and Naruto standing in the doorway with a look of anger on their faces.

"I suggest you two leave this house now before something bad happens to the both of you." said Eric

"I don't think so you brats." said the other man

The men then pull out their swords and attack Naruto and Eric. Naruto went after one man and use a shadow clone to knock the mans sword out of his hand while the real Naruto stab him in the heart killing him. Meanwhile Eric took out his Celtic sword and use it to break the other man's sword in half and then ram it through the guys gut sending him to the floor dead.

"Inari are you and your mom okay?" ask Eric

"Yeah thanks to the two of you." replied Inari

"Inari you were very brave to stand up to those man your father would be proud of you." said Naruto giving him a thumbs up

"Thanks Naruto." said Inari

"Inari me and Naruto are going to the bridge to help Kakashi and the others. I want you to go get help and meet us at the bridge." said Eric

"You can count on me Eric." replied Inari

"Ah Eric how are we going to get there in time?" ask Naruto

"Like this Naruto." replied Eric

Eric then grab Naruto and they disappeared into sparkling white light. They then reappeared on the bridge next to Sakura and saw Kakashi and Koragg fighting Zabuza.

"Eric Naruto where have you two been?" ask Sakura worried

"We run into some some trouble with two of Gato's men." replied Eric

"Sakura where is Sasuke?" ask Naruto

"He is over there trap in a wall of ice mirror created by that mask ninja." replied Sakura pointing to a wall of mirrors about two yards away from them.

"Sakura me and Naruto will go got Sasuke while you stay here with Tazuna." said Eric

"Alright Eric just be careful." replied Sakura with a worried voice

With that Eric and Naruto rush towards the wall of ice mirrors and made it safely inside. They notice that Sasuke was blocking thousands of needles flying at him with his kuni and he had his sharingan activated.

"What are you two doing here?" ask Sasuke angry

"We came here to rescue you Sasuke." replied Naruto

"I don't need any rescuing ." said Sasuke

"Well looks like you need rescuing to me." said Eric

"Well looks like you finally show up Eric." said Haku

Eric look up and saw Haku image in all the mirrors.

"What do you want?" ask Eric

"I want to kill you by the orders of my master Zabuza." replied Haku

"Something tells me you do not want to kill us. So why do you work for a creep like Zabuza?" said Eric

"Your right but the reason is that Zabuza save me from being killed when I was a little kid and I have made a promise to become his weapon and achive his dream of becoming the leader of his village." replied Haku

"Thats still not a reason to go killing innocent people who just want to save their town." said Naruto

"Enough talking its time for you all to die." said Haku

With that Haku threw a needle aim right towards Eric. All of a sudden Sasuke ran in front of Eric and took the needle in the side of the neck and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke are you alright?" ask Naruto

"I don't know Naruto." replied Sasuke weakly

"Why did you take the hit for me?" ask Eric

"Because you are my teammate and because I have respect for you." replied Sasuke

"Thanks Sasuke." said Eric

"Eric promise me one thing?" ask Sasuke

"What is it?" replied Eric

"I want you to find my brother and kill him for me to avenge my clan since I will not be able to do it." said Sasuke who then collapse

"Eric what wrong with Sasuke?" ask Naruto

"I am afraid he is dead Naruto." replied Eric

All of a sudden Naruto look up at Haku and had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You kill Sasuke. Now you will pay with your life." shouted Naruto at Haku

All of a sudden Eric saw Naruto was surround by a red aura that took a shape of a foxes head and Naruto grew claws and canines and his eyes turn red and slitted like a fox. Naruto then head straight for the ice mirror that Haku was in and break in pieces and sent Haku sending to the ground breaking her mask and revealing her face. As Naruto was ready to deliver the final blow he saw Haku face and realize this was the same person who gave him advice a few days ago. The red aura around Naruto disappeared and he return to normal.

"Your the same person who gave me advice about protecting my precious people." said Naruto surprise

"Yes I am Naruto but were enemies now and you will have to kill me." replied Haku

"I don't want to kill you Haku." said Naruto

"You must because I am nothing more then a broken weapon now and am no use to my master Zabuza and now you must kill me." said Haku

"Is there no other way to avoid this?" ask Naruto

"I am afraid you have no choice." replied Haku

"Then I guess I will have to kill you Haku. So prepare to die." said Naruto pulling out a kuni

Naruto then charge Haku head on with the intent to kill. Before he could reach her Eric came out of nowhere and tackle Naruto to the ground.

"Eric why did you stop me?" ask Naruto

"Because this does not feel right and I need to tell you Sasuke is still alive." replied Eric

"You mean Sasuke is still alive?" said Naruto surprise

"Yes I felt a pulse and realize that the needle miss all his organs and only put him into a deep sleep." replied Eric

"Thats good to hear Eric." said Naruto

Eric then turn to face Haku and decide to ask her a question.

"Why did you not kill Sasuke?" ask Eric

"Because I didn't want to kill any of you." replied Haku

"Okay so why are you and Zabuza attacking us and trying to kill Tazuna?" ask Eric

"Because Gato paying us to kill him so Zabuza can take over his village and he gave us one more chance to kill Tazuna." replied Haku

"I am afraid Gato is planning on double crossing you and killing all of us." said Eric

"What do you mean Eric?" ask Naruto

"I have a sixth sense and I have the feeling this is a trap and I also use the computer in my morpher and it detected around 101 people heading towards us and I am betting one of them is Gato." replied Eric

"Then we have to do something before your friends and my master Zabuza are killed." said Haku

"Don't worry Haku we will stop Gato before it happens." said Naruto

"Naruto's right Haku we will stop Gato before anything happens." replied Eric

"So what the plan Eric?" ask Naruto

"The plan is that you and me will try to stop the stop the fighting and warn everyone while Haku here takes care of Sasuke." replied Eric

"You can count on me to watch over Sasuke." said Haku

With that Naruto and Eric ran off to warn the other about Gato's trap. Eric and Naruto ran and got to the spot where Kakashi and Koragg were fighting Zabuza and saw he was trap by Kakashi ninja dogs and they were about to deliver the final blow.

"Eric we got to do something to stop the fighting and warn them." said Naruto

"I just wish I had the power to stop the fighting and warn about Gato's trap." replied Eric

All of a sudden Eric's morpher glowed gold and was giving off a huge amount of power.

"Eric what's going on with your morpher?" ask Naruto

"I don,t know Naruto but something telling me to use my morpher." replied Eric

"Then you better use it before something bad happens." said Naruto

"Okay here goes nothing. Legendary Source Mystic Force." shouted Eric into his morpher.

All of a sudden Eric was covered in gold light and when it faded Eric was wearing identical armor to Koragg including the same sword and shield except instead of it being purple it was a crimson red.

"Eric what with the armor?" ask Naruto

"This must be the legendary warrior mode Master Koragg told me about." replied Eric

"So what now?" ask Naruto

"You stay here Naruto while I stop Kakashi sensei and Master Koragg from killing Zabuza and warn them about Gato's trap." replied Eric

With that Eric ran towards the fight. Meanwhile Kakashi and Koragg were ready to finish off Zabuza with a chidori and dark magic strike. Before their attacks could make contact a figure in the same armor as Koragg with the only difference being the armor was a crimson red. The figure stop Kakashi's chidori with his shield and block Koragg's Knight Saber with his own.

"Kakashi sensei Master Koragg you have to stop." said Eric

"Eric is that you?" ask Kakashi surprise

"Yes it is." replied Eric

"So you activated the legendary warrior powers Eric. But why did you stop our attacks?" said Koragg

"Because this is a trap set up by Gato to kill all of us including Zabuza and Haku." replied Eric

"You are talking nonsense. There is no way Gato would double cross me." said Zabuza

"I would beg to differ Zabuza." said a voice

The fog then lifted and standing 100 feet away was Gato with a hundard men arm with swords standing next to him.

"What is the meaning of this Gato?" ask Zabuza

"Well you see Zabuza I decide to hire these men as it is cheaper to pay them then you and decide to kill you in the process of killing Tazuna." replied Gato with a smile

Zabuza look at Kakashi and said "Since I am no longer working for Gato this means we are no longer enemies Kakashi."

"I agree with you Zabuza we are no longer enemies." replied Kakashi

"So what do we do now?" ask Eric

"I say we fight them and kill Gato." replied Koragg

"You and what Army?" ask Gato

"How about us." said a voice

Gato look ahead and saw Inari standing with the villagers.

"Inari good to see you could make it." said Eric

"Thanks a lot." replied Inari with a smile

"So all the villagers are here to. It does not make any difference." said Gato

"Then you can't count me in." said Eric and all five of his spirit rangers appeared next to him ready to fight

"Count me in to." said Kakashi making a hand sigh and making 30 shadow clones appear

"Yes it will be honor to get rid of you Gato." said Koragg pointing his Knight Saber at Gato

"Face it Gato your time is up." said Zabuza taking his sword off his background

With that they all charge Gato and his men. Eric and his spirit rangers use their weapons and took out 30 of the men while Kakashi and his shadow clones with the villagers took out 25 more. Koragg use his dark magic to finish off the rest of the men. Gato watch as his men were all killed and now was staring Zabuza who look like he was going to kill him.

"Zabuza don't do this. I will pay you anything you want." beg Gato

"You had your chance Gato. Now you will pay with your life for crossing me." said Zabuza

With that Zabuza ram his sword through Gato killing him. After it was all over Eric look and saw Naruto ,Sakura, and Tazuna walking over to them with Haku and Sasuke who look like he was now fully recover from Haku needle.

"Hey Eric good to see you made it." said Naruto

"Thanks Naruto. And how are you doing Sasuke?" said Eric now demorph

"I feel like crap but other wise I am fine." replied Sasuke

"That good to hear Sasuke." said Eric

"Eric I am glad to see you are alright." said Sakura

"Yeah thanks to my legendary warrior mode." replied Eric with a smile

"Eric thanks for warning us about Gato's trap." said Kakashi

"Yeah and I am proud you unlock the legenary warrior powers." said Koragg who was now demorph

"Thanks a lot Kakashi sensei and Master Koragg." replied Eric

"Ah Kakashi sensei what will happen to Zabuza and Haku now?" ask Naruto

"I think they should come with us and join the village. What do you think about it Zabuza?" said Kakashi

"I think it would be a good idea as me and Haku need some place to settle down." replied Zabuza

"Then it is settle we will return to Tazuna house and once the bridge is finish we will all return to the village." said Kakashi

With that they started to head back to Tazuna house. Before they could start to walk a girl came out of nowhere and tackle Eric sending both to the ground. When the others manage to get over to Eric they saw the girl was hugging Eric tight and had a blush on her face. They saw the girl look identical to Sakura having the same face and pink hair except her eyes were blue instead of green and she was wearing a pink kimono with silver foxes and gold flowers on it and Kakashi notice her chakra was red instead of blue. Sakura took one look at the girl and had look of anger on her face.

"Hey you got off my boyfriend." shouted Sakura not realizing she let her true feelings for Eric slip out

"What do you mean your boyfriend. He belongs to me." replied the girl with a voice identical to Sakura's

"What do you two mean?" ask Eric confuse

"Well you see Eric I fell in love with you since you save me from that ninja." replied Sakura with a big blush

"Well I being in love with you to since I first laid eyes on you Eric." said the girl with a blush on her face to.

"Okay I understand now but can you tell me your name?" ask Eric with a blush on his face from hearing what the girls told him about their feelings

"Sure the names Kyuubi. You know as the Nine Tailed Fox." replied Kyuubi with a smile

All of a sudden Kakashi took out a kuni and pointed it at Kyuubi with the intent to kill.

"Okay Demon explain how you escape from the seal and give me a good reason not to kill you." said Kakashi with venom in his voice

"I escape from the seal by giving up my full demon form when Naruto loosen the seal when he fought Haku. I can also explain why I attack the village 12 years ago if you let me." replied Kyuubi with tears in her eyes

"Kakashi sensei please put the kuni down and lets hear Kyuubi story." said Eric holding Kyuubi close to protect her from Kakashi

"Okay I am listening." said Kakashi putting the kuni away

"You see 12 years ago my parents my father being the real Kyuubi were killed by a man name Orochimaru who was wearing a leaf ninja headband. So I transform into my demon form and went after him until I attack by the ninja of your village and killed some them by defending my self until the fourth hokage seal me into Naruto where time was frozen and I stayed 12 years old until I escape. I am very sorry for killing all those ninja and for ruining Naruto's life." said Kyuubi who broke into tears

"So Orochimaru was responsible for everything that happen to our village 12 years ago." said Kakashi angry

"Kakashi sensei who is this Orochimaru?" ask Naruto

"He is one of the legendary sanin and a very evil and twisted person who is after immortality. I should have guess he was behind Kyuubi attack on the village 12 years ago." replied Kakashi

"So what do we do now Kakashi sensei about Kyuubi?" ask Sakura

"I will tell the Hokage and the council everything that Kyuubi told us. They and the villagers will be able to forgive her for the attack once they realize Orochimaru trick her by killing her parents." replied Kakashi

"Kakashi how much does the village hate this Orochimaru?" ask Koragg

"The entire village hate him so much that if he was to step foot into the village they would kill him where he stands." replied Kakashi

"Well since this is now settled can we head back to my house it is getting late." said Tazuna

With that everyone including Kyuubi head back to Tazuna house and reach it within 30 minutes. When they got inside they decide Kyuubi would sleep in Sakura's room and they then all went to bed. Later that night Sakura and Kyuubi were up talking about Kyuubi life when Sakura decide to ask Kyuubi a question.

"Ah Kyuubi I need to ask you something?" said Sakura

"Sure what is it about?" replied Kyuubi

"You love Eric don't you?" ask Sakura

"Yes I do very much since I use my powers to peer in his mind and saw his memories and saw him fight to protect you all. Now I want to ask you a question Sakura?" replied Kyuubi

"Sure ask away." said Sakura

"You love Eric just as much as me don't Sakura?" ask Kyuubi

"Yes since I first got to know him and saw he wanted to protect me." replied Sakura

"Well since we both love Eric and we don't want to give him up. How about we share him?" said Kyuubi

"That sound like a good idea. But how are we going to marry him?" said Sakura confuse

"Well one the memories I saw was Kakashi and Eric talking about him starting a clan since his powers would be pass on to any children he would have and he would need more then one wife to ensure his bloodline would not disappear. Which means we could both become his wifes and have his children." replied Kyuubi with a smile

"Thats sound like plan. We need go tell Eric right now about what we decide on." said Sakura

With that they went out the door and went across the hall to Eric's bedroom and knock on the door. At that moment Eric was up thinking how he was going to handle the problem with Kyuubi and Sakura since he realize he was in love with both of them when their was knock at his door. He got up and went over to the and open it saw Kyuubi and Sakura at the door. Kyuubi and Sakura saw Eric open the door and saw he was wearing massive black shirt with the autobot symbol on it. He was also wearing night pants with pictures of the superhero spawn on them and white socks on his feet. When they saw him they both had a blush on their faces.

"What are you two doing at my door?" ask Eric confuse

"Well we me and Kyuubi have decide on what to do about the three of us." replied Sakura

"What do you mean?" ask Eric curious

"Well since we both love you the same and that you need more then one wife to start a clan to pass on your bloodline trait. We both agree to share you if you want to." replied Kyuubi

"It fine because I both love you the same and would not want anything to happen to the both of you. So what I am saying is that I would be honor to be both of your boyfriend." said Eric

With that said Eric kiss both Sakura and Kyuubi on the lips and they all then had blushs on their faces.

"Well its about time you three kiss." said Naruto coming out from his hiding place

"Naruto what the idea spying on us?" demand Sakura

"Yeah explain yourself now?" said Kyuubi with anger in her voice

"Well you see I was walking back from the bathroom when I saw the three of you talking and decide to hide to see what would happen." replied Naruto scared

"Well that was not nice spying on us ." said Eric

"I am sorry for spying on you guys." said Naruto

"Your dead meat Naruto." shouted Kyuubi and Sakura together

Before Naruto could even move Kyuubi and Sakura ponce on him and started to beat him up. After they were all done Naruto was on the floor all bruise and beaten from both girls and mange to get up and run before they could do anymore damge.

One month later and the bridge was all finish and team seven was saying goodbye to everyone. Inari told Naruto thanks for everything him and the others did for their town. Naruto told Inari he was proud of him for standing up to those men and that his father was proud of him. After everyone said their goodbyes team seven with Zabuza and Haku heade back towards the village. As Tazuna and Inari watch them leave Inari decide to ask his grandfather a question.

"Grandpa what are going to name the bridge?" ask Inari

"How about the Naruto bridge after the person who help save our town." replied Tazuna

As they were heading back Sasuke notice that Sakura and Kyuubi had their arms wrap around Eric and were walking with him.

"Hey Kakashi whats going on with those three?" ask Sasuke

"Oh nothing for you to worry about Sasuke." replied Kakashi

"Yes its none your business what going on between my student and the two girls." added Koragg

With that said they continue to walk back to the village in silence.

"Thats it for this chapter. Sorry about the wait but I was busy with other stuff and finally mange to get this chapter done. So what did you think about the appearance of Koragg. The reason behind the story is that I like Korrag but I really don't like Leanbow so I made Koragg into somewhat of a oc. I decide this will be a Eric/Harem story and the other girls will appear in later chapters. There will be a poll to see who Koragg will be pair with. The choices are

Anko

Tsuunade

Kurenai

Shizune

Yugao

The winner will be revealed in two chapters so please vote. And as always please review and leave comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thank you and stay tune for more chapters


End file.
